Meet The Parents
by craZy18gurl
Summary: Garfield Logon has the perfect girlfriend, Raven Roth, and now its time to meet her parents. But when Gar witnesses a murder he finds out that Raven's father Trigon is a Mafia godfather! Now he's got himself mixed up with the Roth family business.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Wohoo, new ficcy! Before with my previous fics (the ones that got deleted) I was like doing 3-4 at a time. It became kinda messy and all trying to keep all updated. I then kept telling myself to do one fic at a time but I just couldn't resist! I had this great idea and I just had to do it. Of course my other TT fic 'Rise of War' is still continuing and will be updated regularly as well as this one. So then, let's begin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

**Summary: **Garfield Logon's life can't get any better. He has the perfect girlfriend, Raven Roth, and now it's time to meet her parents. Her mother, a gentle loving woman and her father a red hot head buff business man. But thing's start getting messy when Gar witness a murder and finds out that her father is a Mafia superior! Now, Gar gets himself mixed up with the Roth family business. He's gotta make it out of it alive in order to finally ask Raven the big question! BBxRae RobxSatr CyxJinx

**Note:** Through out the story, Garfield will be throwing in his thoughts as the story progresses. It's not in his point of view way, his thoughts will all be in italic as well as other characters thought which might be rare through the story but will be stated if they're not Gar's.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet The Parents**_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**-:-:-:-**

Birds chirped as they flew out of the tree and into the new morning sky brightened by the sun. The weather was pleasant, as well as the streets and houses as their occupants arose from their deep slumber. In a simple elegant house one young man still lay asleep within his room. Inside this one person's room, it was rather a huge mess compared to the outside view of the house. A figure lay in a heap on the bed covered by a blanket. The alarm clock placed on the side table of the bed began ringing wildly. A green arm emerged from below the blanket and reached for the clock. Grabbing it, it pulled it inside under the cover.

"Oh shi-" the person's sentence ended in a scream as he jumped up and fell over the bed.

'_Hi, I'm Garfield Logon. I'm your hometown lovable green guy with the most perfect life. I live here in good ol' Jump City. I happen to be a vet. Yeah, I got a thing with animals. I guess it's because my parents were scientist who did a whole bunch of research on animal around in the jungle. They're not around anymore actually…they died in a boating accident when I was 7. I got adopted by some real great people though! As much as I'll never forget my real parents, my new parents Steve and Rita, gotta love em'!'_

"I'm so late!" Garfield quickly stood up untangling himself from his bed sheets and scrammed out of the room and into the bathroom. It was 6:15 am and Garfield was expected to be at the airport already. Upon entering he went over to the skin and looked over himself; green skin, messy dark green spiky hair, green eyes, a boyish yet sweet face, pointy green ears and a little fang poking out from his mouth.

'_Anyway, taking a look at me, the ladies do love me. Haha, seriously not to brag but I'm a lucky guy. I got the greatest friends and the most amazing girlfriend ever! Who is probably gonna kick my ass if I don't get my butt movin.'_

Garfield hastily turned on the shower and turned around to shut the door but stumbled over something and collapsed on the floor.

"Huh…dog!" Garfield shouted as he looked at the green dog standing by his feet with its tongue sticking out.

'_That's not really my dog; he used to belong to some insane kid named Soto. We just saved its life once and now it basically always hangs around our house. For some reason he has major crush on my girlfriend. Oh and when I say 'our house' I mean mine and Victor. He's my best bud ever! We've been pals since we were lil kids. After getting outta college we both got our own place. Now I quickly gotta get moving, I'm late!' _

­**-:-:-:-**

After taking a quick shower, Garfield suited up in a pair of black jeans, white vest and black shirt over of which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Running a comb through his hair, he grabbed his backup and a duffle bag from his room and quickly rushed down into the kitchen. He prepared himself a short breakfast, which was just a piece of toast with jam; he held it in his mouth as he rushed out through the front door. Few seconds later he ran back in grabbing his car key from the kitchen and the plane tickets placed right next to them. Racing into the garage, he threw his bags in the back seat and jumped in the driver seat. His car did not have hood over the top; it had a lot of little modifications given to it courtesy of Victor.

'_Yeah Victor's a big technology dude. You should check out his own car._' Garfield opened up the garage front and slowly drove his car out.

"Hey kid." Garfield's neighbor, Val Yor, said from over the fence between their houses.

"Mmmhmm." Was all Garfield could mumble out as he drove his car out on the street.

"See you soon Gar. Have a nice time!" Val Yor shouted to Garfield as he drove off.

"Later Val!" Garfield waved as he dropped the toast from his mouth for a final goodbye.

**-:-:-:-**

Garfield's car screeched as it took a turn around the parking lot. After getting his car parked, he jumped out grabbing his bags; he made sure his car was locked and then quickly rushed into the airport. Running through the massive crowd, Garfield raced to the seating lounge where everyone would be waiting for him. He was then able to see his friend Victor by the bar. He tried to stop himself but slipped across the floor and right in front of Victor.

"Whoa." Victor said as he looked down at his friend who struggled to get up. Panting madly Garfield lifted his arm to look at his watch.

"6:55, I did it! And only 5 minutes to spare!" Garfield whooped throwing his arms in the air as his friend laughed.

"Congratulations bud." Victor smirked as he raised his glass to Garfield. Victor was a tall well built African American man. With dark skin and balding head, half of his face was machine, so was most of his body that was all kept covered under the clothing he wore. You could only see his mechanical hands and feet, he didn't wear shoes since his mechanical feet were built like shoes.

'_Yep that's my best friend Victor. Don't be spooked by his looks, that doesn't make who he is. He is the greatest guy I've ever met. He's caring, nice guy, a brotherly figure to all of us. He's a big sports guy, he can sure whoop my butt any time. About his looks, he was in accident in his parents lab and well…the damage was done and the only way to save him was give a whole new body. He's a cyborg now, that's also the nick name we gave him. We never tease him about it, we find it actually kinda cool. He's got some cool lil gadgets which he placed on himself. A big athlete boy but a big technology love as well. He's even thinking putting a canon in his arm!'_

"So where are the others?" Garfield asked.

"They're not here yet." Victor responded placing away his glass.

"What! Aren't Robin and Kori and gonna see us off? The plane is boarding at 7!" Garfield exclaimed looking down at his watch.

"Actually it's boarding at 8." Victor said.

"But Raven told 7!" Garfield said looking up at his friend.

"Cuz she knew you would be a whole hour late." Victor smirked.

'_That's my Rae…always thinks ahead.'_

"She knows me so well." Garfield said as he and Victor laughed.

"Garfield!"

'_And that there…' _Garfield turned around to see a hair violet haired girl walking towards him. She had pale ash skin, beautiful purple eyes, long hair reaching right below her shoulder blades and a red gem embedded right in the middle of her forehead. _'Is the girl that makes my life complete. The girl I love and who loves me back. She's everything thing to me. She's my Raven.'_

"Hey Raven!" Garfield called out as he ran up to his girlfriend.

"You made it." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Well thanks to your good thinking." He said holding his girlfriend in his arm as he sway right to left.

"Well I couldn't let you be late for this special day." Raven said as she rested her forehead against Garfield's.

'_Oh yes, special day indeed. Today is the day, we're flying all the way to Florida to finally meet Raven's parent. That's right; finally get to see her ol' man and mother. Rae and I have been together for 6 years; yep, since high school and still strong.'_

"Wouldn't screw this up for the world." Garfield said as snuggled up closer with Raven.

"Mmm…now hands off." Raven said as she pushed back Garfield and walked over to Cyborg taking a seat next to him at the bar. Garfield merely smiled at her action.

'_Heh heh, yeah Rae is not exactly the type to show emotions you could say much. She was always the serious, dark, gothic like, barely use to smile. I mean she does show affection towards, whenever we're alone or something like that but not lot in public. But hey I don't mind, I've grown to love each and every single thing about her. Besides, she gives me little lovin later, hehehe…' _Garfield soon took a seat next to Raven.

"So will you be able to make it soon?" Raven asked turning to Victor.

"Yep, after today my boss is giving me a whole month's vacation." Cyborg smirked proudly.

'_As he is a teacher's pet…or boss pet or…uh whatever. He basically is his boss's favorite employee. Cyborg is really a genius. I mean seriously, he can even make a laser gun using just a toaster and MP3 Player. He works for this car modeling company uh um thing or whatever.'_

"And what about Kori and Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yeah Robin will be off duty tonight and the next flight to Florida will be the day after tomorrow so, we've got your parent's address, number and everything, we'll be joining you guys in 2 days."

'_Victor, Kori and Robin will also be coming with us to Florida but since they've got their own jobs to take care of first they'll be joining us later. Neither have they met Rae's parent. We haven't met a single member of her whole family actually…well except for her uncle who she lived with when she first came to Jump City. A creepy guy actually.'_

"Alright, great." Raven said smiling.

"So Gar, you nervous?" Victor asked looking over to Garfield.

"Huh? Wha-me? Nervous? Pfft, don't be ridiculous!" Garfield exclaimed. "I mean…uh what makes you think I'm nervous?" he asked loosening his shirt collar.

"Cuz you always hide behind Raven's hair when you are." Cyborg pointed out. Garfield then realized what he was nuzzling his face into Raven's hair.

"Oh um uh ehehe…" Garfield laughed nervously moving back as Raven and Victor laughed at him.

'_That's kind of like a habit I guess. Rae use to have short hair, right above her shoulders but I asked her to grow them out. I mean I totally love her with short hair too it just that I like to play around with her hair sometimes. I mean when we're watching TV together, my fingers are always curling around in her hair and then I also like rubbing my face in her hair, feels nice.'_

Victor then noticed a young blonde standing by the window. Victor smirked to himself as he took one sip of his drink then stood up.

"Ahem, excuse me while I go make my move." Cyborg said as he straightened himself up and walked up to the girl. Raven and Garfield watched as Cyborg walked up to the girl and began talking with her. Next thing they know she slapped him across the face and marched off. The two laughed as Cyborg merely gave a nervous smile and thumbs up to them before walking off too probably another girl.

"I'm worried that guy is gonna remain single forever." Garfield laughed.

"So are you really nervous?" Raven asked turning to look at Garfield.

"Well yeah I guess a little…I mean it's the first time I'm gonna see your parents! What if they don't like me? I mean what if they think I'm some drug addict or some delinquent or…"

"Oh come on I'm sure they'll love you." Raven reassured him. Garfield sighed as he rested his head against Raven's shoulder. "At least one of them will…" Raven murmured averting her gaze.

"What was that?" Garfield asked lifting his head up.

"Oh nothing." Raven smiled.

**-:-:-:-**

After about 40 minutes or so Robin and Kori came running down towards Victor, Raven and Garfield who were seated by the plane gate.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Robin said as he stopped by the others.

"Hey no problem, you still made it. Typical traffic?" Garfield asked as he stood up shaking Robin's hand. Robin was a tall young man, with spiky hair and his eyes hidden behind a pair of black shades.

'_That's Robin…actually his real name Richard Grayson. Robin is actually is something he created up one we were young. He never takes off those damn glasses of his. He's another one of my best friends and best cop around town. He's really dedicated with his job…way dedicated actually. Not a criminal he can't take down or case he can't crack…well there's this one dude Robin's been after for ages! Name's Slade, evil dude, robbing banks, illegal mafia business blah blah blah. Robin's totally obsessed to find him, he's true worse enemy indeed. Raven for some reason seems to be interested with investigation on Slade.'_

"Nope, duty calls." Robin answered.

'This early in the morning?' Victor asked.

"We had found some new leads on Slade and quickly called in." Robin explained.

"Oh really what happened? Did you find him?" Raven asked anxiously.

'_See what I mean…well we never question her about it. At least Robin appreciates someone's interest in his work.'_

"Well got some tips on his latest crime, another Mafia dealing. He was supposed to meet with some men at run down warehouse, but when we got there we caught those men but he got away yet again, not forgetting to leave one of his tormenting messages for me." Robin groaned as he spoke the last part.

"Uh huh…well good to have you here now." Garfield smiled.

"Oh friends, we could not let you go on without a final farewell before your departure?" Kori, a tall young girl with reddish long hair, beautiful green eyes and a heart of gold as one could say, said as she enveloped Raven into a bear crushing hug.

"Uh Starfire, we're not gonna see each for just two days and then you will be there with us." Raven managed to say with Kori's tight grip around her.

"But the day shall still not be the same!" Kori said tightened her hug as Raven clenched her teeth.

'_Hehe, that's Kori Anders, a sweet, innocent and really naïve girl. Don't be fooled by her looks, she's pretty strong. Kori is not really from around here, which would explain the way she speaks. She was a foreign exchange student in the 8th grade. That was when we first met her. She's still got a lot to learn. She and Robin are going out, they're really madly in love just like me and Rae. It was about damn time when we first found out they got together. I mean those too had eyes on each other since the day they met and it took them after 3 years or something to finally hook up.'_

After they were able to pry Kori off Raven the group of friends spent the last few minutes together it came the time for Garfield and Raven to board onto the plane.

"See ya later y'all." Cyborg said as he gave Raven a hug and Garfield a pat on the back as did Robin

"Fly safe you guys." Robin said. Next they embraced themselves for Kori nerve breaking hug.

"Oh friends, I shall miss you dearly. Be safe from any vindictive terrorists!" Kori said as she squeezed the life out of her friends.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her watch Air Force 1. You won't imagine the stuff she has prepared for our trip." Robin whispered to Victor. After saying their final goodbyes, Raven and Garfield walked through the tunnel and into the plane. The two walked to their seats and on the way Garfield bumped his shoulder into someone.

"Oh sorry." Garfield apologized looking up to the man but he merely kept walking without acknowledging Garfield. He looked rather suspicious, he wore a hat and a long trench coat. Garfield simply shrugged off the feeling as he reached his seat. Placing his two bags in the top cupboard he sat down next to Raven who was seated next to the window.

Garfield whistled letting out a deep breath. "Well then…I guess we're on our way." Garfield spoke nervously. Looking over to Raven he noticed the board toothy grin she had on. "Well you seem awfully happy" he said receiving Raven's attention.

"Well yeah I'm really excited, I haven't seen my parent in ages!" Rave said unable to contain her happiness.

'_Well that's true. You see we first met Raven in the 8th grade. She came from Florida and was here to see her uncle. She was probably gonna stay for a whole year. But after several months it turned out she loved her new home and friends so much that she wanted to stay in Jump City for a longer while, one more year or two. She eventually stayed longer than she planned and in the 12th grade we got together. She then just wanted to stay forever after that! It was a hard decision for her but in the end she made her choice. She kept constant contact with her parents though and I mean really constant! She's on the phone with her mom like when she's on the phone with Kori. Meaning: lasts for max 5 to 6 hours with a bunch of random girl talks. I never really did speak with her but Kori tells me Rae mentions me numerous of times. Well that's good to know._

_Never hear much of her dad; sometimes I wonder why her parents don't ever come to visit her. Why don't they really? Can't they bother to come see their own daughter? Well anyway, who knows…'_

"Yeah I guess. But what about me! They might think I'm some drug addict punk or a…"

"For the last time Gar, don't worry! I know my mom will just love you." Raven reassured him rubbing his arm.

"And your dad?" Garfield asked raising his eyebrow. Raven hesitated before answering.

"Well um…he's quite unpredictable so don't know what to expect from him." Raven smiled nervously averting her gaze.

'_Just great…'_ Garfield thought as he leaned his head back.

**-:-:-:-**

Well there you are folks. Now this is just the beginning, in the next chapter Gar will be throwing in more about their times in high school and such, by the third chapter they'll reach Florida and after that: pure fun lol. So anyhoo please tell me what you guys think k? Review!

-C18G


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet the Parents**_

_Chapter 2: Past, Present, Future_

**-:-:-:-**

About 4 hours later they still sat in the plane soaring in the sky. While several passengers had fallen asleep some were occupied with their own little things. Garfield sat with a pair of headphones on reading a comic book. He was about to make a comment to Raven but looking over to here he saw that she had fell asleep. Garfield put down his comic book and took off his headphones as he looked at Raven. He smiled as she snuggled closer onto his shoulder her arms wrapping around his. Garfield chuckled lightly as he nuzzled his cheek against her head.

'_Like I said, it's rare when she shows affection towards me but when she does I love every second of it. I remember the day I met. I made a bad first impression, a terrible second impression, but a pretty good third impression.'_

**-:-:-:-**

_**9 years ago…**_

"This is gonna be great!" Garfield said as he stood on the school roof looking down at his friend Victor who was making his way to the school main door. Behind Garfield he had a big tank set up filled with water. The plan was for Victor to approach the position on the first step in front of the door and that will be when Garfield releases the hold on the tank and the water will be dipped all over Victor by the time he reaches the last step. A payback for a prank successfully pulled on him by Victor. It was a little early at the moment so he was in luck that not many other students were hanging around the area.

Garfield looked up at the tank. It was slightly tilted over the edge but a strong stick was kept under it from falling over. He tied a rope on the stick, all he had to do was pull on the rope and Victor was a goner. Garfield snickered as he looked down at his friend slowly making his way to the school. Unbeknownst to him, a car pulled up in front of the school and a young lilac haired girl stepped out. She took a look at her surrounding as she placed her bag over her shoulder. She shut her door and looked into the car through the window.

"I'll be back by 2:45." The man in the driver seat said. Before the girl could even say a 'goodbye' the man had already driven off. The girl grunted before turning back to the school. It was her first day today in this new school.

'_Ok then Raven, let's just get this over with.'_ The girl, Raven mentally told herself as she walked forward. Many kids looked over at their new arrival eyeing each detail about her. _'Okay so far so good.' _Raven thought as she shyly walked towards the school.

"He's reaching the target!" Garfield excited thought as he gripped the rope and watched as Victor inched closer to the first step. His foot then touched the desired spot and Garfield pulled on the rope…but nothing happened? Garfield looked up at the tank to see that it hadn't even budged. He pulled the rope again but it seemed to be stuck. He tried one more time but still didn't work.

'_Uh oh.'_ Garfield looked over the edge of the roof to see Victor had stopped and seemed to be looking at something. Garfield still had a chance. He started pulling as hard as he could and the stick slowly started moving. Mean while Victor eyes caught sight of an attractive girl chatting with her friend by the benches and he was contemplating whether to make a move. Grinning Victor licked his fingers and slicked back his hair…er head and walked up to the girl.

"Come on, come on!" Garfield pulled harder and harder on the rope until finally he pulled out the stick under the tank and the water tumbled over the edge. Garfield laughed as he looked over the edge watching the water head directly down over…

'_Wait that's not Vic.'_ Garfield thought as his eyes widened. Approaching the door, Raven looked up in time to see a wave of water come directly down at her.

"Oh my…" Raven didn't get much to time to act or speak as the water directly splashed over her. Everyone directed their attention towards the fiasco while Garfield covered his eyes. When the onslaught of water was over, Raven spitted out some water which had enter into her mouth. Looking up Raven saw a green boy nervously looking down at her.

"Uh…hello! I uh um-I uh well ehehe…" Garfield stuttered down at the girl who was glaring up at him. "Hi I'm Garfield, nice meeting you, goodbye!" he shouted before running away. Raven looked back down making a note to take sweet revenge on that boy.

"What a wonderful way to start my first day…" Raven bitterly said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

The rest of school went well for Raven. She didn't have much trouble fitting in; she was targeted by a cheery red head girl named Kori who seemed eager to have Raven as her new friend. However Raven was able to receive assistance from Kori to find her way around the school and other matters. Now almost half of the day was over and Raven found the school not so bad. She now walked to the cafeteria side by side with Kori. Raven followed her up to a table where two boys sat.

"Friends, I would like you meet the new arrival to the school, Raven Roth." Kori said as she pushed Raven in front of her.

"Hey Raven, I'm Victor." Victor smiled up to the girl.

"And I'm Richard. Though many of my friends just call me Robin." Robin said.

"Hey why don't ya sit down with us?" Victor said motioning to the empty seat. Both Kori and Raven took a seat at the table.

"So where are you from Raven?" Robin asked.

"I came from Florida. Moved here to visit a relative." Raven said.

Robin was about to say something else when Victor interrupted him. "Hey wait a sec, aren't you the girl who got splashed in front of the school in the morning?"

"Yes apparently that was me." Raven said frowning at the memory.

Victor laughed. "Damn, must be rough for the first day. Did ya catch up with the guy who did that?"

"No but I'm eager to get my hands on his throat." Raven said.

"Hey guys!" a voice said from behind them.

"Oh friend I would like you to meet my other friend." Kori said as she stood pulling up Raven as well. "Friend this is…"

"You!" Raven exclaimed as she saw the same green boy right in front of her.

"AH! You!" Garfield cried.

"Um…I believe you two have met." Kori assumed looking back and forth from the two.

"Well we uh…" Garfield nervously started.

"I'll kill you!" Raven shouted as she lunged at Garfield. Garfield squealed as he made a run for it. The other three watched the two ran out of the cafeteria.

"Well she seems nice." Victor said. After a long while Raven gave up her chase and started preparing for her next class. She was by her locker and was having trouble opening it up. Amongst the crowd Garfield hid from the ashen skin girl deciding whether to go up to her or save his hide and keep hiding. In the end he found himself already next to her.

"Um hi." He said giving a toothy grin. Raven looked up at him and sighed before turning back to her locker.

"I don't have time for you." Raven coldly said as she struggled with her locker truly becoming agitated.

"Uh I just wanted say um sorry for the whole thing in the morning and um well I uh…" Garfield merely trailed off realizing she wasn't paying attention to him but her locker. "Hey why don't I help you with that?" Garfield said as he stepped forward and banged his fist on her locker. He then pulled on the handle but it didn't open. He banged on it two more times but it still didn't open. He then gave one very hard slam but ended up hurting his own hand.

"Aie ye ye…" Garfield said stepping away and blowing on his hand. Raven looked at him unimpressed and then turned back to the locker. She kicked the bottom side and then her locker snapped open. Raven then turned back to Garfield.

"Uh yeah you can just do that.' Garfield said smiling tensely as s sweat formed on his forehead while still gripping his hand. Raven then began to exchange books from her bag and locker. Garfield scratched his head as he thought on what to say.

"So um anyway…" Garfield said as he leaned up against the door at his side. "I um-WAHH!" Garfield shouted as someone opened the door and he fell to the floor. Whoever opened the door walked over Garfield as he grunted in pain. Haphazardly he stood back up again.

"You what I think I'll just go." Garfield said before hastily turning around and bumping into someone. "Oops uh sorry!" Garfield quickly apologized as the person walked on. Garfield looked back and saw that Raven was gone.

'_You just gotta screw up in front of everyone huh Gar?'_ Garfield mentally scolded himself. After that Garfield didn't see her only in gym where he basically avoided her.

"Dude what should I do?" He anxiously asked his friend Victor.

"Gar, how hard can it be to simply say sorry." Victor asked.

"Well very hard in this case." Garfield said as he looked over at Raven who was sitting by the benches with Kori.

"Listen she seems pretty cool, I'm sure she'll just forget about it." Victor said returning his attention back to their game of volleyball. Garfield simply sighed as he continued to gaze at Raven.

"Yo heads up!" a voice shouted. Looking up Garfield saw a ball heading right his way.

"AHH!" he screamed as the ball hit him directly on the face. The impact was so hard he fell over on his back.

"Man down!" The gym teacher said as he ran over to Garfield and checked up on him. He had little green bird flying over his head while his eyes were in the shape of 'X's.

'_How pathetic.'_ Raven thought while Kori was in a fit of giggles.

"He's alright. Kori, why don't you take his place on the team. Raven can you please help gar to the benches." The teacher ordered. Kori jumped off the bench and went over to the volleyball court while Raven walked up to Garfield.

"Here." She offered her hand down to Garfield who was rubbing his sore face.

"Thanks." Garfield blushed as Raven helped pulled him up. They both walked back to the benches while the other's continued their game. Garfield decided this would be the best time to apologize. At least properly.

"Hey listen, about what happened in the morning. I'm really sorry about that. That whole prank thing was meant for Victor but unfortunately it backfired."

Raven took a glance at him. "It's okay. I forgot about it and you can do the same." Raven said.

"Great!" Garfield smiled looking back to the others playing. "So Raven, that's your name right?" Garfield asked. Raven gave answered with a nod. "Kori told me you came from Florida and you came to visit a relative right?"

"Yes, my uncle." Raven answered.

"How long you planning to stay?"

"Quite long. A whole year or so."

"Hmm, perfect. Gives me enough time to woo you." Garfield said slyly wriggling his eyebrows. Raven looked at him with an amused expression and gave a small smile.

"Oh we'll see about that." She said. Garfield smiled before looking back forward.

"By the way, I never caught your name." Raven said looking back at him. Turning back to her, Garfield's grin widened.

"I'm Garfield Logon."

**-:-:-:-**

'_Yep that's how it was. I'll always remember that day. Also, can't forget when I first started crushing on her; it was in the 10th grade. I found out she started crushin' on me too during the 11th grade. I dunno how it happened that I started liking her so much. We did become good friends after we first met but after like two years we started getting really close and before I know it I just always seem to have my eyes on her. I still remember how happy I was when Kori blurted out that Rae likes me too.'_

**-:-:-:-**

**_6 years ago_**

"You're kidding me, Katie is going out with Jason!" Victor asked as he walked down the school hall way side by side with his friend Robin.

"Yep." Robin said.

"That is so not fair! I saw her first!" Victor cried. Robin laughed at his friend's misery.

"Sorry bud, but I guess no luck for you and Katie anymore." Robin said.

"Damn…what's that guy got that I haven't?" Victor asked. Before Robin could answer both friends immediately stopped when they found their green friend Garfield grinning like a fool, leaning against the lockers with drool dripping out of his mouth as he stared down the hallway with his day dreaming eyes at something. The two looked up towards what he was looking at. As they guessed: Raven.

"Maybe friends who are not scary." Robin answered as he looked at his hopeless green friend. Victor then walked up to Garfield and rested his arm on his shoulder.

"Yo bud, you know what would be better than just standing there like a complete idiot drooling all over yourself?" Victor smirked as Garfield continued to stare.

"What?" Garfield spoke not taking his gaze off Raven who was chatting with a friend of hers.

"Ask her out!" Victor shouted in his ear.

"What! No way dude!" Garfield jumped finally taking his gaze off Raven.

"Seriously man, I think it's about time you do so." Victor said leaning against the lockers.

"I would agree so too." Robin said,

"Dude, you and I both know she'll never go out with me." Garfield said as he opened up his locker.

"Well it won't hurt to try." Robin suggested.

"Dude, there's no sense in trying." Garfield said. Victor was about to say something when he was interrupted from a scream down by the hall. Looking back they saw as a boy speedily ran past them. Looking back they saw Adonis, a tall, muscular, athletic bully of the school walk down the hall.

"Oh no…" Garfield said as he dropped all of his belongings opening up his locker and stepping into it.

"Um if I recall you have already beaten the crap outta that guy once and you're still hiding from him?" Robin asked.

"If I recall, I've beaten the crap outta that guy _once._" Garfield said before completely stuffing himself into his locker and then closing the door. His two friends watched as Adonis passed by them giving a cold glare.

"Wimps." Adonis mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk on.

"Scumbag." Robin grumbled. When Adonis was gone from their sight they were about to call Garfield back out until Kori ran up to them.

"Friends! I have most exciting news to share!" Kori beamed stopping in front of the two boys.

"Really huh? Well spill the beans girl." Victor said.

"I'm sorry I don't have any beans Victor. Anyway, what I am about to tell you must not reach friend Garfield at all!" Kori warned them.

"Um Kori…" Robin tried intervening to warn her of where Garfield was at the moment.

"No no you must listen first."

"Uh Kori.." Victor tried stopping her as well.

"Friend Raven…"

"Kori please…"

"Has a squash on Garfield!" the two boys went silent confused for a second.

"She…wants to kill him?" Robin assumed.

"Huh? Oh no no no! I'm sorry I used the wrong expression. I believe it is…" Kori trailed off beginning to think. "Ah! That friend Raven has a _crush_ on Garfield!" At that Garfield stumbled out of the locker and fell at Kori's feet. "Friend Garfield, how did you do that!" Kori looked astonishingly wondering how her friend popped out of a locker. Garfield quickly stood up and clutched Kori by her shoulders.

"Kori! What did you just say!"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say!" Garfield asked shaking Kori. "You said Raven has a crush on me?"

"Um yes I did but you're not supposed to know that…oh dear no wait…" Kori said covering her mouth as she realized what she had said. Garfield then began laughing out of pure joy.

"You're serious right!" Garfield cried his grin growing by each second.

"Um well…"

"Haha! She likes me! She actually likes!" Garfield cried as he let go of Kori jumping in the air waving about his arms. "Wohoo! Go Gar, you're the man! You're so the man!" Garfield sang as he jumped down the hall.

"Wow…Raven actually like Gar?" Robin asked Kori walking up to her side.

"Yes it is true." Kori smiled.

"Whoa…I'm I the only one who is gonna stay single in this group." Victor's face distorted in sadness. They then heard a scream and the next thing they saw was Garfield run past them with Adonis on his tail.

**-:-:-:-**

'_Haha…man I really went wild. I was so happy. Kori also told me how Raven reacted when she blurted out that I like her too…yeah Kori seems to blurt out things a lot.'_

**-:-:-:-**

Raven and Kori stood side by side at their lockers taking out their books for the next class. While Raven was placing her books in her bag Kori noticed something in Raven's locker.

"Raven…is that a picture of Garfield?" Kori asked looking into Raven's locker. Raven looked up and saw the picture of Garfield Raven had stuck up at the very back of her locker. It was a picture of him sitting at the beach. All he was wearing were his swimming trunks and was smiling at the camera. Raven immediately slammed her locker shut.

"Um…no." Raven said.

"Yes you that was!" Kori said grinning at her friend.

"Well um…so what you have a bunch of pictures of Robin in your locker!" Raven said pointing into Kori's locker which was particularly covered with various pictures of Robin.

"Well that is because Robin is my malefriend." Kori smiled.

"It's 'boyfriend' Kori." Raven corrected her.

"Oh uh yes of course." Raven sighed opening her locker again and looking at his picture. "You seem to have a rather large crush on friend Garfield."

"I guess…I don't know why I like the moron. It's so stupid." Raven said before closing her locker. "Besides he doesn't even like me that way." she said as she began walking away.

"Oh but he does." Kori said. Raven instantly froze and slowly turned around.

"Wha…no he doesn't." Raven said.

"Oh yes he does actually. I found out after I told him that you liked him and then…" Kori trailed off as Raven grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You told him I liked him!" Raven asked hysterically as her eyes grew wide.

"Um yes but I…"

"Kori how could…but wait you really meant it that he said he liked me?"

"Yes he does. Robin and Victor told me so. Why else would he be jumping around the whole school?"

'_No wonder he seemed so high that day and why he was actually flirting with me.'_ Raven thought.

"N-no but maybe they were just joking with you! Maybe Gar just…um liked the attention he's getting from me." Raven concluded.

"He also has a baby picture of you. Friend Robin and Victor showed it to me in his locker. I think it is very adorable." Kori smiled. Raven eye widened more as her mouth dropped open.

"Kori, look me in the eye and tell you are serious when you say that he likes me." Raven whispered as she gripped Kori's arm.

"Um ok." Kori said as she leaned a bit forward and star at Raven in the eye. "I am serious when he says he likes you."

Raven's mouth then slowly started to curl into a smile as she let go of Kori. "He likes me?" Kori nodded in response. "He likes me… he actually likes me." Raven smiled as she formed a dreamy look on her face. "Oh my God…he actually likes me…he likes me…he actually really…" Raven continued to tell herself the same thing over and over again. With the same dreamy look in her eyes and smile she walked away repeating the same words.

­**-:-:-:-**

'_Hehe, it was funny. Never would've imagined Raven get all dreamy eyes over some guy. I mean yeah she has liked another guy before me but that's another story and that guy was a total ass for what he had done to Raven. But anyhoo, that's how it was. It took me a while to finally get the guts to ask her out. Our first date was a day to remember. I had so much fun with her but nothing really happened then. I mean hugging or kissing stuff, just the holding hands. We went on more dates after that but they were all like the first date. It was rather confusing for us because we had been on so many dates but didn't know whether we should ourselves girlfriend and boyfriend. Over the time I started to fall in love with her and it was near the end of the 11th grade till I finally got to tell her that. Man the looks on everyone faces when they found was just priceless. I mean they all knew we really liked each other and people knew we were going out but basically we went out on so many date and hadn't even yet admit any feeling for each others, some thought we were mostly going no where.'_

Garfield trailed out of his thoughts looking down at Raven who moaned as she snuggled closer in the crook of Garfield's neck. Garfield kissed her head and rested his against hers.

'_But we got somewhere alright. Together for 6 years and I have finally come to a decision.'_

Garfield looked down at Raven to make sure she was asleep and then reached his hand into his pocket.

'_One I meet her parents, finally get everything settled…'_

Garfield then pulled out a small velvet box and smiled excitedly at it.

'_I'm gonna ask her to marry me…hehe, I am so the man!'_ Garfield thought as he placed away the precious item and then rested his head against his love.

**­-:-:-:-**

Whaddya think? Good, bad, great? This chapter just basically focused on a lil bit of their past and stuff. I'll throw in two more memories of their past in the next chapter where you'll also get to know a lil bit more about this uncle of Raven's.

Review!

-C18G


	3. Welcome to the Roth Manor Mr Logon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet The Parents**_

_Chapter 3: "Welcome to the Roth Manor Mr. Logon."_

**-:-:-:-**

'_Attention all passengers we have landed. Welcome to Okeechobee, Florida.' _The flight attendants voice spoke through the speakers.

"Wohoo, we're finally here!" Garfield said unbuckling his seat belt as his eyes scouted outside the window. Garfield then stood up and opened the top cupboard to retrieve his bag. As doing so he noticed the mysterious person clad in the long trench coat pass by. Garfield merely shrugged off the strange feeling he was getting from him and walked to the exit alongside Raven. Upon taking his first step put of the plane he took a minute to observe his surrounding.

Garfield whistled as he looked around. The pleasant breeze kissed his face, azure sky, brilliant sun and several palm trees he noticed around. "Sweeeeet." He said stepping down the stairs off the plane. As Raven walked towards the airport Garfield followed behind spinning and turning around to catch a view of every sight. Upon entering Garfield firstly how many people had their eyes on him and Raven.

"Raven, hey!" a random person waved towards Raven as she waved.

"Hey Raven!" a man who seemed to be working at the airport waved to her as well

"Raven, good to have you back." A woman near at the bar smiled up to Raven. Garfield watched as several other people greeted Raven.

"Wow you seem to be quite known around here." Garfield said as he joined Raven's side.

"Well um…yeah." She hesitantly said before heading towards picking up their bags.

The stood in front of the luggage belt waiting for their bags to appear. Raven already got a hold of her bag while Garfield still waited for his. Soon his duffel bag appeared and he reached out and grabbed it. He placed the strap over his shoulder and realized how it seemed a little heavier. The couple walked away not noticing the same mysterious person walking in the opposite direction holding a similar bag Garfield's.

"So we grabbing a taxi or is someone gonna pick us up?" Garfield asked placing his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Raven!" both their attention went up to a man heading their way.

"Eddy!" Raven called back as she ran up to him. Garfield watched with slight jealousy as the large man wrapped his arms around Raven in a bear hug picking her up slightly in the air. Garfield took in the man appearance. He was very tall, bulking muscles, red skin, gruff looking face and balding head. Garfield slowly made his way up to the pair and listened in two their conversation.

"The whole family missed you so much!" the man whom Garfield assumed as Eddy placed Raven down and looked at her from head to toe. "Wow, you actually grew."

"And you haven't changed a bit." Raven smirked whacking Eddy's arm. Garfield then took the moment and cleared his throat in order to get the two's attention. "Oh Gar I want you to meet Eddy and Eddy this is my boyfriend Garfield Logon." Raven smiled introducing the two.

"Hey there." Garfield said he shook Eddy's large hand. Raven noticed the still curious face Garfield held.

"Um yes Eddy is my um…" Raven hesitated as she looked up at Eddy. "…butler." She answered smiling.

"Butler?" Garfield asked.

"Butler?" Eddy asked looking down at Raven.

"Yes my butler." Raven said through her clenched teeth as she nudged Eddy in the side.

"Uh yes I'm the Roth family butler." Eddy immediately said standing up straight and offering a smile.

"Oh." Garfield said.

"Yes and Raven here has told me much about you." Eddy said.

"Oh really." Garfield said giving a toothy grin while Raven blushed and looked away. "What did she say about moi?

"Um that you're cute, you're green and your name is Garfield." Eddy counted the points on his fingers. "Yeah that's it." Garfield merely gave Raven an unbelieving look. "And basically she's always talking about you when we talk on the phone."

"Oh…well that's good." Garfield smiled before dropping his bags into Eddy's arms. Eddy grunted under the weight of his bags while Garfield merely walked on forward.

"Do I have to hold his bags?" Eddy whispered to Raven.

"You always have to hold the bags." Raven said as she handed her bags to him as well. She ran up to Garfield and laced her arm around his. The little group walked on out of the airport and outside was greeted by the striking city. Beast Boy let his eyes trail around the beautiful looking city and looked over at Raven who seemed just as thrilled to return to her hometown.

"Excited huh?" Garfield asked Raven.

"Yeah, it's been ages since I've last been here." Raven said as she hugged Garfield's arm.

"So where's our ride?" Garfield asked. Right on the cue a limo drove up in front of them.

"Right here." Eddy said as he walked past the couple. Garfield eyes grew wide while the corner of his mouth twitched as he laid his eyes upon the grand car in front of them.

'_Oh dear…'_ Raven thought noticing Garfield reaction.

"Miss Raven, welcome home!" a man whom came out of the driver said. Raven walked up to the man and hugged him while Garfield continued to gawk as he walked up closer to the limousine.

"Garfield this is Steve, he's our driver." Raven introduced him as Garfield finally came out of his momentary shock.

"Oh hi." Garfield said shaking Steve hands. Steve was good looking man, long hair black reaching below his shoulders with small strands lying over his forehead, clad in a suit and wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Good to finally meet you." Steve said as he shook Garfield's hand.

"Alright, let's get moving." Eddy said as he placed away their bags and opened the back seat door for Raven.

"In this?" Garfield asked pointing at the limo.

"Yes." Both Eddy and Steve spoke in unison.

"You're joking?" Garfield asked.

"No." both Steve and Eddy said.

"Dude! You have a limo?" Garfield asked looking up at Raven.

"Um well…" Raven stuttered as Garfield jumped on into the limo. She then glared up at Eddy and Steve whom flinched under her gaze.

"What did we do?" Eddy asked.

"I told you to get a regular car!" Raven snapped at the two.

"This is one of our regular cars." Steve said pointing to the limo. Raven groaned as she seated herself into the limo where Garfield was trying out the many buttons and gadgets.

**-:-:-:-**

"This is so awesome!" Garfield exclaimed as a glass of vine was automatically poured for him. He looked over at Raven who was nervously biting her nails.

"Hey you ok?" he asked his face growing to one of concerned.

"Huh?" she asked looking over at Garfield. "Oh yeah I'm fine just nervous I guess." She said rubbing her arms

"Hey chill babe, I'm just as nervous as you." Garfield as he placed his arm around Raven's shoulder pulling her into a small hug. "So how is it you actually have limo?"

"Well let's just say my father is a very successful business man." Raven said looking out of the window. Garfield made an impressed face as he continued to play around in the limo.

"So that's the guy huh?" Steve asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"Yep, seem like an okay guy. Mrs. Roth will obviously like him." Eddy said looking back at the couple.

"Yes. The boss though…well taking a look at this jolly good fellow, we all know what his reaction is going to be." Steve snickered as did Eddy.

**-:-:-:-**

While Garfield was swaying his head to the music he recently turned on, Raven began to become more and more anxious as they came closer to her house.

"We're almost there." Eddy said. Raven sunk deeper into her seat while Garfield mentally prepared himself.

'_Ok dude, stay cool. Relax, breath, everything is gonna be perfect.' _

Looking over to Raven who could assume she had completely bitten off her nails and was now starting on her fingers.

'_She seemed pretty anxious back on the plane, wonder why she's getting so nervous all the sudden. Raven was never the type to be nervous at any situation, always cool, calm and collected.' _Finally the car came to a halt. Garfield looked forward to see both Steve and Eddy get out of the car.

"Well we're here." Raven said as smile spread across her face. Garfield couldn't clearly see out of the window since they were darkened. Eddy then opened the door for Raven.

"Welcome back home Raven." He said as Raven stepped out of the limo followed behind by Garfield, the anxiety within him burning like fire. But before he could step out of the limo Eddy had slam the door on his face.

"Ack!" Garfield screamed inside the limo.

"Eddy!" Raven scolded Eddy.

"Oops, sorry!" Eddy apologized as he reopened the door to see Garfield rubbing his sore nose.

"Sorry Gar, Eddy's a little clumsy." Raven said as she helped Garfield out while glaring up at Eddy. Eddy grumbled something incomprehensible as he closed the door after Garfield stepped out. Once getting rid of the soreness Garfield looked up in front of him and believed that impact of the door on his face was so severe that he was beginning to see things.

"Welcome to the Roth manor Mr. Logon." Steve said as he walked forth to the house carrying the bags.

'_Holy sh…'_

Garfield feasted his eyes upon the grand house in front of him. It was a large beautiful white house, it seemed about 3 or 4 or maybe more stories tall, a massive garden lay in front with a path leading to the front door. For all Garfield knew, the president could be living here! The gate to enter into the territory was a large, black, spiked at the top, and had a golden plate in the middle with an 'R' placed on it. He noticed two cameras at the top corner. The gate had automatically opened allowing them in. While Eddy and Steve walked on in Raven stood beside Garfield who had his eyes wide as tea cups and his mouth wide open with slight drool dripping on the floor.

"Um Gar?" Raven called tapping Garfield on his shoulder.

"Dude…" Garfield spoke. "You're not the president's daughter are you?"

"Not even close." Raven said as she pulled Garfield in. His face remained the same as he took his first into the residence. The gate closed on it own with a 'clang' causing Garfield to spin around startled. "Gar it's okay." Raven ushered him.

"Raven is this seriously your house!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Um yep it is." Raven said looking up at her home to which she hasn't seen years.

"Dude! Are you like a millionaire! You're obviously filthy rich. How come you never told me and the guys?" Garfield asked his head tilting back as he looked up at the grand building.

"Well I never really thought of it as something to tell." Raven said as she walked on forward beside Garfield.

"Are you kidding? This is…"

_BARK BARK_

"WAHHH!" Garfield screamed as a fierce looking Doberman came rampaging towards them. It ran probably as fast as a cheetah with its tongue sticking out of its mouth and drool dripping into the air. Garfield ran up to Eddy and jumped into his arm. "Run Raven! It's a mad dog!" he warned her and buried his head over Eddy's shoulder. The only response he received from her was laughter and a bark of a happy dog. Slowly twisting his head around he saw Raven crouched down in front of the dog which had its paw on her shoulders and was licking her face.

"Um Raven?"

"Gar it's okay. He's our dog." Raven told him as she ruffled the Dobermans head as it wagged its tail happily.

"…oh." Garfield said as got off Eddy who was giving him a dirty look.

"Gar this is Devil." Raven said standing up and slowly ushered the Doberman, Devil, closer to Garfield.

"Um hey there Devil." Garfield said cautiously stepping closer to Devil. In return Devil barked ferociously at Garfield as he flinched back. "Quite the devilish pup eh?" Garfield said keeping his distance from Devil as a sweat drop slid down his forehead. "You never told me you had a dog?"

"We also have a cat." Steve said.

"Uh huh?" Garfield asked.

"And a parrot." Eddy said.

"And an eagle." Steve said.

"And another dog." Eddy said.

"Whoa…" Garfield said quite shocked. "Next thing I know you guys also have a snake." Garfield chuckled.

"Yes we have a snake too." Eddy said.

"What!" Garfield jumped. "A snake! What is it that you guys don't have?" Garfield asked his voice rising as he felt the tension return to him.

"Gar come on it doesn't matter." Raven said as she pulled Garfield by the arm but he stepped back.

"Dude seriously! You guys are like some top class people and…and…look at me! Your parents are definitely gonna think I'm some juvenile delinquent! I knew I should've worn a suit!" Garfield said beginning to become hysterical.

"Garfield calm down." Raven said grabbing Garfield by his arms. "Just relax, they're not like that okay."

"At least one of them isn't." Eddy whispered to Steve.

"Ok but I mean seriously…just looking at your house I can tell you're family must be like those sophisticated classy top notch people and when you take a look at me I'm like some punk!" Garfield cried.

"Take it easy, it may seem like it but my family is not like that. And you're no punk ok? Now come on." Raven said easing Garfield down.

Garfield let out a deep breath. "Ok, I'm fine. I'm absolutely…"

"Jump on everybody." Steve said as he drove up in front of the two in a cart. Yet again, Garfield's eyes grew wide as he looked at the small car.

"Dude! You even have one those dinky cars like things to drive you up to your house!" Garfield shouted pointing at the cart.

"Now that's no big deal Gar." Raven said as she sat in the back seat of the cart.

"Having a dinky _and_ a limo _is_ a big deal compared to even Victor's high tech car." Garfield said as he sat down next to Raven.

"This is not a dinky car by the way and we have 3 limousines." Steve said looking into the rear view mirror.

"What!" Garfield yelled.

"And a Chevrolet." Eddy said.

"And a Ferrari." Steve said.

"And a BMW." Eddy said.

"Aie ye ye…" Garfield groaned before he probably fainted into Raven's lap. Both Steve and Eddy looked back at Garfield and gave Raven an innocent look.

"You two just need to SHUT UP!" Raven snapped at the two.

"Sorry." The both said before looking back forward and they drove off to the Roth mansion.

**-:-:-:-**

Once reaching the house everyone stepped out of the cart except for Steve who drove off with it. Garfield cautiously stepped closer to the house. It had two great pillars at the top of the steps leading to the porch in front of the door. Garfield looked to his right and left to check out the width of the whole house. It was possibly the width of 3 to 4 houses combined. There's as well as the length he'll have to calculate later.

Garfield ran up the few steps and joined Raven by the door. Raven looked up at Garfield and noted his sweaty face and heavy breathing.

"Gar, just relax." Raven said rubbing his arm offering him a sweet smile. Garfield gulped as Eddy opened up the door for the two to enter. The were firstly greeted into a plain room, shimmering floor tiles, several plants placed by the walls, two doorways on the side walls and a slide door in front, it was like a lobby once could say.

'_Okay…so far so good.'_ Garfield said as walk down the few steps firmly holding Raven's hand. He then jumped as one of the door to the side opened up revealing a short Spanish woman with curly brown hair and was about in her 40s. Garfield instantly assumed her as the maid judging by her attire which consisted of a black dress and an apron over it.

"Hogar agradable Raven!" The woman spoke in what was assumed as Spanish as she went up to Raven and hugged her.

"Hola Estelle, le falté!" Raven spoke in Spanish slightly crouching down to hug the short woman.

'_What the? Since when did Raven speak Spanish? She never even took Spanish classes back in high school!'_ Garfield utterly shocked yet again thought as he watched Raven talk to the woman in Spanish. _'Alright I was expecting a normal every day like family for Raven but seriously there's never been any other day where I have been shocked this number of times! Now I'm just getting worried whether I'll get accepted by her parents at all. The gal's family are totally rich slobs and the guy is a complete bum. This was only supposed to happen in the movies! And I was entirely convinced that this is not a movie!'_

"Estelle this is Garfield and Garfield this is Estelle the maid." Raven introduced the two.

"Uh hi I'm-OOF!" before Garfield could such much more before he found himself in a bone crushing hug and lifted off his feet.

"Senor Logon!" Estelle the main said before dropping Garfield back on his feet. She then cupped his face and placed a kiss on both his cheek. "Recepicón a la familia!"

"Uh…Yeah." Garfield simply said unsure what to really say.

"Raven!" a voice called from a distant. At hearing the voice Garfield noticed the huge smile splattered on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. A look even Garfield could barely get out from her.

"Come on it's my mother!" Raven said as she dragged Garfield away from the Estelle and rushed up to the front door.

"Así pues, él es el?" Estelle asked Eddy.

"Yep he's the one." Eddy said crossing his arms.

"El jefe no va como a esto. Él va va loco…" Estelle walked away continuing to grumble on the boss's reaction. Garfield watched as Raven opened the slide door and rush in while he slacked behind.

'_I'm a dead man.'_

**-:-:-:-**

First of all sorry for the lateness. Bunch of things had been going plus I had finally got my hands on Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children and I couldn't get my eyes off it! And I was facing some internet connectivity problems Xx

Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The way you should imagine Eddy is like a demon like Trigon. But he's not exactly the rough, brute, scary demon like; he's basically the comedic and clumsy type. You'll catch lots more of him in the chapters to come.

All will be revealed soon, all you gotta do is press the little button down there that says 'Go' and review also, got time on your hand? Check out my other TT fic called 'Rise Of War' another BBxRae fic of mine.

-C18G


	4. Arella Roth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet the Parents**_

_Chapter 2: Arella Roth_

**-:-:-:-**

A young woman hastily rushed down the grand stairway eager to reach the bottom. Her speed was immensely dangerous that she could've tripped and earned herself several broken bones. At the sound of footsteps she slowed her pace and looked up to see a young girl run into the room.

"Mother!" the girl smiled up at the woman on the stair that shared her looks. Both her hair and eyes were violet, a fair complexion unlike her pale ashen skin and a jewel embedded on her forehead.

"Raven!" the woman cried out. Raven ran up to the stair and up a few steps until she reached the woman whom wrapped her arms around Raven tightly. "Oh Raven." The woman's voice was muffled in Raven hair as tears rolled out of her eyes. Raven herself was on the brink of tears as she the squeezed her mother tightly in her arms.

"I missed you so much." Raven hiccupped through her own set of tears burying her head in her mother's shoulder. Gently pushing her back the woman cupped Raven and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God you've grown so much. You're as tall as me now!" Raven mother exclaimed looking over her daughter as she ran her hand over Raven's long hair. She rubbed the tears staining Raven's eye and embraced her letting her own tears come out again. Peeking his out head out from the corner of the door Garfield watched the touching mother and daughter reunion before ducking back his head.

'_Alright then, just relax dude. She seems nice.'_ Garfield thought as he glanced back at the woman with Raven. She was clad in a black silk blouse and a white women's business suit over it along with a white skirt.

'_Okay dude, inhale and exhale…right, now time to move.'_ Garfield thought as he turned to walk into the room. He moved his left leg but felt his right leg frozen to it spot. He tried jerking it forward but it wouldn't budge.

'_Ok leg, in order to meet her mom you have to move!'_ Garfield mentally ordered his leg although it did not follow orders.

'_Alright Mr. Right Leg, move!'_ Garfield ordered yet again staring down at his leg.

'_Move or I'll cut you off! Er…scratch that. Come on I have to meet Rae's parent, I can't back down now!'_ Garfield kept glaring down on his leg until he lost it. _'On second thought you're right. I'll just run away to Jamaica.' _

Garfield then spun around and readied himself to run until he bumped into someone and tripped on his behind. Looking up he saw it was Eddy.

"Chickening out?" Eddy asked looking down at Garfield.

"For your information…" Garfield said he stood up. "I am merely um…practicing my grand entrance." Garfield lied.

Eddy looked at him suspiciously. "Chicken." He then said.

"What? No I'm not! Garfield whined.

"Chicken!" Eddy said again.

"Am not!"

"Chicken, chicken!"

"No way dude!" Garfield exclaimed. Eddy then began clucking like a chicken at Garfield. "Urgh…okay butler boy! Go get me an orange soda!" Garfield ordered pointing to his left. Eddy was about to protest but then stopped himself. Glaring one last time at Garfield he walked away grumbling.

'_Hmph…took care of Ed boy.'_ Garfield snickered.

"Oh my God you've grown into woman, just look at you!" Raven's mother said hugging Raven's arm as they both walked down the stairs.

"Well can't say you changed." Raven said wiping away her tears. Her mother placed her hand on Raven cheek and brought her forth to kiss her forward. "Mom no need to get overly mushy." Raven said as her mother clutched her head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm just so happy that you've returned." Her mother said kissing the top of Raven's head.

"Oh I almost forgot." Raven said pulling back form her mother. "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"Oh where is he?"

"Mom meet Garfield. Garfield…" Raven looked towards the entrance where she expected to find Garfield but he wasn't there. "Um…Garfield?" she called to him but he still didn't appear.

"Well, where is he?" Raven's mother asked. Garfield then slightly peeked out his head from the corner of the entrance.

Raven then smiled. "Ah…" Garfield then quickly ducked back.

"Quite shy isn't he?" Raven's mother said. Raven then marched towards the entrance and disappeared through it. Soon Garfield was shoved out and Raven pushed him forward towards her mother.

"Garfield this is my mother, Arella." Raven said holding on to him making sure he didn't run away.

"Mrs. Roth…" Garfield gulped, beads of sweat running down his forehead. "A pleasure to finally meet you um…ma'am." Garfield said extending out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Garfield." Arella smiled as she shook Garfield's hand. After a while Garfield didn't let go of Arella's hand. Arella eyed their hands then looked up at Raven.

"Garfield." Raven murmured nudging Garfield.

"Oh sorry." He apologized retrieving his hand.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Arella suggested motioning to the next room. All three walked to the door on the right and entered inside. Garfield froze as he was greeted by a massive room which was probably the living room. There were several sofas, what seemed like a mini bar by the side, nice carpeted floor, it was a cozy room but Garfield was still having difficulties unfreezing until Raven shoved him into the room. As they all took a seat Eddy came in holding a can of orange soda and shoved it in front of Garfield.

"Oh, thank you Ed boy." Garfield said taking the can from Eddy. Eddy glared down at Garfield then looked up at Raven giving her a look as if pleading to punch Garfield in the face. Raven gave him a scolding look and Eddy walked away grumbling. He soon came back with Garfield's bag.

"Your bags." He said before dropping them on Garfield feet making him jump.

"Edward…" Arella scolded Eddy using his real name. Eddy whined as he walked away as if he was just punished by his mother.

"So where's dad?" Raven asked seated on a single seat couch next to sofa Arella sat on.

"Oh he had to quickly run out due to some business." Arella said.

"Oh…" Raven said leaning back. Arella then looked at Garfield who was sitting on the couch opposite to Arella; he had his orange soda by his lips as he looked around the room in awe.

"So Garfield…" Arella began as Garfield jerked his head to look at her. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Arella said crossing her legs. "Raven has told me much about you. Though, I can't remember much since Raven clouded my mind with the details that you are very _very_ cute and sweet."Arella said.

"Oh really…" Garfield smirked looking at Raven who sank in her seat blushing madly. "Well other than the fact that I am cute and sweet, I happen to be vet."

"Ah, so you are fond of animals?"

"Yeah you could say I'm crazed about em'." Garfield said slowly feeling more comfortable.

"Well you can find a variety of animals running around the house. While I prefer small cute like pets, Raven's father is fond of brute animals. Such as Devil, our dog."

"Yes we were recently acquainted." Garfield gulped at the memory of the vicious dog. A 'meow' erupted in the room as a black and white cat padded into the room and jumped onto Raven's lap.

"Oh and here is our cat, Tammy." Arella said looking over at Raven who hugging Tammy.

"Oh hey there lil Tammy." Garfield said. In response Tammy screeched at Garfield barring out her fangs. "Whoa…" Garfield flinched back.

"She doesn't really like strangers." Raven chuckled.

"Oh…well you better start getting use to me Tammy." Garfield said. Tammy then jumped off Raven's lap and screeched again at Garfield causing to jump up on the couch. "I think I'll just stay away from you."

After a while of chatting Arella decided to get Garfield settled into a room first. "Come on now." Arella said as she motioned for the two to follow her up the stairs. While Raven followed carrying Tammy in her arms, Garfield, while carrying his bags took his time to observe each detail about the whole room. Stepping up the stairs his eyes traveled up to massive chandelier high up on the ceiling.

'_Whoa…'_ Garfield mouth hung loose as he continued to stare up at the chandelier taking slow step up the stairs.

"Okay Gar, you've seen enough of the chandelier, now keep moving." Raven said as she walked behind Garfield and pushed him up the stairs. Once reaching the top they entered another large. While Raven and Arella continued walking on to a door at the right, Garfield once again froze to his spot gazing amongst the room.

'_Dude…this house is obviously bigger than Bruce Wayne's place, Robin's old man. He's actually his adoptive father. Robin never did like talking much about his family, he actually went through some real rough times. Though now he really happy with his life. He may never admit but we all know it was Kori who sparked up his world, hehe…Bruce Wayne is like a millionaire, made some big charities, and provided some services to the police as well. He's not exactly a cop but he helps out once in a while. I use to think that his mansion was one big joint but this…'_

"Gar!" Raven called.

"Oh coming!" Garfield said as he rushed to catch up with Raven and Arella.

"So how come I don't see any of the others running around?" Raven asked her mother.

"Um others?" Garfield asked.

"Oh um my father's uh…" Raven stuttered.

"His employees." Arella answered.

"Yes uh they like to hang around here a lot." Raven said.

"Yes, some are currently out with your father while Axe and a few others went out to get you some gifts." Arella smiled looking back at Raven.

"They must've really missed me." Raven said.

"Terribly." Arella said.

"Who's Axe?" Garfield whispered to Raven.

"Oh you'll eventually meet them all soon." She said.

**-:-:-:-**

"And this here shall be your room." Arella said as she entered into a room a flicked on the lights. It was a large room with a queen size bed, there was the closet, a desk, a TV as well and a bookshelf.

"Is it alright Gar?" Raven asked looking back at Garfield to find him not there. Sighing she walked into the hallway to see staring up at the many pictures and the rest of his surroundings. "Gar!"

"Wha-oh yeah! Coming!" Garfield said as he rushed up to Raven and entered into the room.

"Well here's your room Garfield." Arella said motioning to the room. Garfield dropped his bags and eyed the room.

"This…is my room?" he asked.

"Yes, is it alright?" Arella asked.

"Alright? This is-dude I get my own TV!" Garfield asked pointing to the TV placed at the opposite wall to the bed.

"Yes Gar you do." Raven said stroking Tammy's head.

"Dude…with all this excitement, I need to use the bathroom." Garfield said gazing around the room.

"Oh sure. You just wait right here, I'll get you some extra towels." Arella said before leaving the room. Garfield walked towards the bed and inspected it. He pressed his hand down on the soft mattress. He then took a seat on the side. Looking around him, he then slightly jumped on the bed and bounced up. He did it a second time before jumping onto the middle and began to bounce up and down on his knees.

"Sweet!" Garfield said continuing to bounce. Raven set Tammy down before sitting down beside Garfield.'

"So…" Raven began.

"Well your mom I really like, she's nice. I was afraid she might be like one of those types who prefer her daughter to be with a sophisticated gentleman, and not Tarzan." Garfield laughed as did Raven.

"Well as you can see she's not like that. She's very sweet and gentle woman." Raven said. There was a moment's silence before Garfield looked up to Raven and smirked.

"Ya know this bed is way too big for just one person." Garfield smiled seductively inching closer to Raven.

"You seriously have to get rid of that dirty mind of yours." Raven said giving a lopsided smile. Garfield slid his arms around Raven's waist and nuzzled her nose. They both flopped back on the bed and shared a kiss.

"Aw how sweet."

At the sound of her mother's voice Raven instantly pushed off Garfield who unfortunately fell off the bed. "We weren't doing anything." Raven hastily spoke, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh don't be so shy. You young lovers are so adorable." Arella said as Garfield stood up and she handed him a stack of green towels. "Follow me." Arella said as she led out Garfield out of the room. A minute or so later she returned back to the room where Raven waited.

"So mother, what do you think?" Raven anxiously asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He very sweet, though he seems quite faze by everything in this house, even the bathroom." Arella said.

"Can you blame him? The bathroom is almost the size of this room." Raven said.

"He wasn't really expecting this was he?" Arella asked crossing her arms.

"Nope, entirely not what he expected. In his eyes I was believed to be a normal girl with a normal life and a normal house, but unfortunately he was wrong." Raven said guiltily looking down at her feet. She then jerked her head up at a sudden thought. "Did you tell everyone that…"

"Yes, yes I told every single person I know of." Arella said sitting down besides Raven and took her hand in hers. "I made sure that he will never find out."

"And dad?" Raven asked.

"I've especially lectured him on the matter." Arella said offer a small laugh.

"Good." Raven sighed in relief.

"Raven he seems like such a nice boy. Why don't you tell him?" Arella suggested.

"No I can't mother!" Raven exclaimed.

"It may not disturb him as much. He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yes but it could still ruin everything mother. If he finds out he gonna run away to Jamaica. Trust me I know." Raven said.

"If you insist. When will your friends be arriving?"

"Tomorrow, and I hope you remember that one of them is a cop. Not a word must leak out."

"Very well then." Arella sighed.

"So do you think dad will like him?" Raven asked. Arella's eyes slowly widened and she forced herself to smile thought a very unconvincing smile.

"Um…lets not worry about that now dear." Arella said as she laid Raven's head on her shoulder and hugged her.

'_I like the boy, but for his safety I think I would be best to run away to Jamaica.'_ Arella thought.

**-:-:-:-**

After thoroughly inspecting the huge bathroom Garfield finally walked out. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to take the liberty of looking around. He walked in the opposite direction of his room. He walked through a hallway, passing by some door, admiring each little detail around each corner of the house. He then found another stairway. Looking down from the edge he saw some door, windows showing the beautiful garden outside, some shelves carrying many little trinkets, medals and other objects. Garfield walked down the stairs and decided to traverse to the door on the right. He found himself in the kitchen then. It wasn't big as expected like the rest, probably the most simple like room but still were stylish and fancy.

There was a table placed in the middle where a briefcase was place. A counter on which there was a bouquet of flowers and some boxes. Garfield assumed probably the employees Raven and her mother spoke of brought them for Raven. There was a small window in the front of the sink. Walked up to the sink he leaned forward on his arms as he looked out the window seeing the beautiful vast garden. There a beautiful fountain in the middle and what look like little ponds around it. He could see some white rabbit hoping around along with pigeons and doves sitting by the fountain.

'_Wow…I could so get use to this place.'_ Garfield thought smiling. Though his smile dropped when he heard the cock of a gun and something press against the back of his head.

"Don't move a muscle." A deep voice said.

'_Uh oh…'_

**-:-:-:-**

That's all for today folks : ) Please do review everyone. Oh and for those of you who would like some RobxStar, do not fret my readers. I've got much planned for them as well. Still much more to fill you in with in later chapters such as more moments in high school, how BB and Rae and as well Robin and Starfire get together and also more characters to be told of.

Review!

-C18G-


	5. Meet Daddy Dearest, Trigon Roth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet The Parents…**_

_Chapter 5: Meet Daddy Dearest, Trigon Roth_

**-:-:-:-**

"Don't move a muscle."

'_Uh oh…'_ Garfield thought as he slowly stood up straight and stared at the wall in front of him. _'Looks like we've got a trespasser in the house, not good, not good...where did I learn the word trespasser?'_

"Put you hands behind your head." the deep voice ordered. Garfield gulped as he did as told. "Slowly turn around." Garfield cautiously turned around, his eyes slowly meeting the figure that stood in front of him with a gun now pressed to Garfield's forehead. He was confronted by a large man like Eddy but seemingly a few inches shorter. His skin though was like Eddy's, red with radiant yellow eyes and long white hair. Judging by his expression, he seemed quite raged.

"So…trying to ransack the house, huh?" the person said.

"What?" Garfield asked slightly bringing down his hands.

"You picked the wrong house to break in shrimp." Said the hot headed man.

"No, no, no!" Garfield said shaking his hand as he brought them down. "You don't understand…"

"Keep your hands up green bean!" the man said pressing the again harder on his forehead.

"No, no, no, wait!" Garfield yelped putting his hands back up.

"Don't think you can fool me." The man said.

"But wait I wasn't robbing this house!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out?"

"Don't let my green skin fool ya, I'm a medical marvel." Garfield smiled nervously the small fang sticking out from the corner of his lip.

"Not good enough." The man said as he pushed back the hammer of the gun.

"Aw come on man!" Garfield screamed beginning to panic.

"Any last words?"

"Dude I'm just a guest here! I'm meeting my girlfriend's parent, my names Garfield! I…"

"Wait…Garfield?" the man asked wide eyes.

"Dad!"

"Oh give me that!" Arella said as she came forward and snatched the gun out of the man's hand while Raven ran up to Garfield.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Raven asked checking up on Garfield as if searching for injuries.

"Why, was he seriously going to!" Garfield asked pointing to the man.

"Well sort of." Raven smiled as she then walked up to the man.

"How many times have I told you not to go pointing this thing at every single person?" Arella scolded the man.

"Well how was I supposed to know he wasn't a thief or something?" The man said as he snatched his gun back and placed it away. His eye's caught sight of Raven who walked up behind Arella beaming excitedly.

"Hey dad…" she began with broad smile and her hand wrapped behind her.

"Raven….what happened to you?" the man, Raven's father, exclaimed.

"Um…"

"Look how thin you are! What have you been eating girl? Or have you been eating at all!"

"Dad…"

"And what's this?" Raven's father said picking a strand of Raven's hair. "Why did you grow you hair? It looks darker, did you dye it? And why are you paler than usual? You're damn uncle didn't give you any alcohol or drugs did he?" Raven's father ranted. "I told you she couldn't take care of herself alone!" he told Arella who rolled her eyes.

"Well it's great to see you again dad!" Raven said sarcastically before throwing her arms around her father and enveloping him in a hug. Her father grumbled as he, embarrassed, returned the hug grumbling all the way. He was obviously not the mushy sentimental type. Garfield stared from his position, his left eye twitching as he watched the father and daughter reunion.

'_This…is Raven's…father…and he carries a gun…and was ready to use it to splatter my brain on the wall…'_ Garfield thought his mouth slightly opened as he watched Raven chat with the red skinned man.

'_Ok so the first impression from Rae's ol'man was pretty frightening, but looking at him now he seems pretty…frightening. Well I don't know him completely yet, but I'm sure he can't be that bad. One thing I always expected from Raven's father was that he would be one of those overly protective of their daughter type. Well…let's just hope for the best.'_

After being reunited with her father Raven looked towards Garfield. "Dad I want you meet my boyfriend, this is Garfield." Raven said. Garfield offered a smile while Raven's father looked at him from head to toe. He looked back at Raven.

"This…is Garfield?" Raven's father asked. Raven nodded in response. He looked back at Garfield and looked him over again. "Uh Raven?" he said as he pulled Raven aside and started whispering to her. "You're telling me that that is Garfield?"

"Yes that's him." Raven whispered.

Looking over his shoulder, he took another look at him. "That green shrimp is your boyfriend?"

"Dad please…"

"I'm just saying that I think…"

Garfield watched as the two whispered in silence trying to pick up what they were saying. "Oh don't worry Garfield." Arella said walking up beside him noticing the concern on his face. "Trigon always likes to be certain of things. He'll eventually accept you of course."

'_Trigon eh…have I heard that name before?'_

"Well let's just hope that when he accepts me, all my limbs are intact." Garfield said while Arella chuckled in response. Once they were done whispering they both moved back to Garfield.

"Garfield Logan?" Trigon began.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you um sir." Garfield nervously spoke as he extended out his hand.

"Yes." Trigon said still eyeing him suspiciously as he shook his hand.

"I'm sorry about the earlier misunderstanding; I was only looking around the house." Garfield explained.

"So you were." Trigon said as Garfield began to feel uncomfortable under Trigon's gaze.

"Ey Raven!" Everyone attention turned to the entrance of the kitchen where someone rushed and ran up to Raven.

"Axe!" Raven exclaimed as the older man hugged her.

"Aw our lil Rae-Rae is back." The man said before pulling away. "Why look at you!" Axe said as he looked over Raven. "Can't call you little anymore."

Garfield took in this Axe character's appearance. His skin was the same as Trigon and Eddy, he had hand long white hair like Trigon but it was slicked back. He seemed a head shorter than Trigon, with pointy ear similar to Garfield's, he had a more average built body compared to Trigon and Eddy and his face was less threatening. Garfield noticed the cigar in his mouth as well. He was clad in black trousers, white shirt and a black vest. Though Garfield didn't judge by looks, Axe most possibly was a friendly person.

"So where that boy you datin'?" Axe asked picking the cigar out of his mouth.

"Oh yes! Axe this is Garfield." Raven said motioning to Garfield. Garfield had extended his hand out to shake but then recoiled in pain when Axe punched him on his arm.

"Ah so you the boy who won Raven's heart eh?" Axe smirked.

"Uh yep that's me." Garfield said rubbing his arm.

"You lucky S.O.B!" Axe said as he punched Garfield arm again. Garfield gritted his teeth to restrain himself from shouting; the guy had a strong punch.

"Oh the boys and I got these for you lil Rae-Rae." Axe said as he handed Raven the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh thanks. But where are the others?" Raven asked.

"Raven!"

Next thing Garfield, the kitchen was bombard ed by a bunch of men in business suits who all attacked Raven into a hug. Garfield stared on at the sight before him and turned to Arella with a questioning look.

Arella smiled understanding his confusion. "These are all Trigon's employees. As Trigon always brought his work to the house, Raven had grown up with all these men." Arella explained.

'_So these are all Raven's baby sitters huh?'_ Garfield inwardly laughed as he looked back his girlfriend. _'Looks like one big family.'_ Garfield smiled. He took a glance at Trigon but looked at him again realizing that Trigon was still suspiciously gazing at him. Garfield gulped as he looked away.

"Gar, come over here." Raven said as she dragged him into the group to be introduced. Meanwhile Arella walked up to Trigon.

"What do you think of him so far?" Arella asked crossing her arms. Trigon tapped his finger on the counter as he watched Garfield. He then started sniffing the air, his nose directed towards Garfield. "Honey I'm sure he doesn't have any drugs on him." Arella sternly looked at Trigon.

"Can't be too sure. We already put Raven through enough. Can't have her dating a juvenile delinquent." Trigon whispered.

"I'm sure he's a nice boy." Arella assured him.

"We'll just have to see about that." Trigon said standing up straight and buttoning up his suit. "Okay boys, this reunion and continue later. Back to work!" Trigon ordered stepping forward. Following his orders without dispute they all moved out after giving Raven a final 'welcome home' hug.

"Axe." Trigon called Axe before he left.

"Yeah boss?" Axe asked coming up to his boss' side and folding his hand behind him.

"Stick around for a while." Trigon told him and then walked up to Garfield. "You," he said pointing at his face. "Follow me." He ordered before walking out of the kitchen.

"Um…me?" he looked towards Raven pointing at himself.

"Yes, the boss said you." Axe said repeating Trigon action by pointing at Garfield's face. Garfield looked at Raven questioningly, she shrugged in response. "Let's move green bean." Axe said before walking out.

"I have a name." Garfield said following Axe out of the kitchen.

"Sure, grass stain." Axe calmly said. Garfield gave Raven one nervous glance before disappearing off with Axe.

"He's going to play 20 questions with Garfield huh?" Raven looked at her mother.

"Don't worry honey. I convinced him to cut down to twelve." Arella smiled.

"God I hope dad doesn't get all melodramatic or anything." Raven sighed sitting down on a stool next to her mother. "So…how has dad been while I was away?"

"Stressed out as always because of _business_," Arella said emphasizing 'business' "He really did miss you though."

Raven eyes grew wide. "He did? Well that's a surprise."

"Oh, but he didn't show or admit it." Arella said.

"Oh, then that's no surprise." Raven said resting her head in her palm. Her head then shot up. "Oh by the way, where's Hawkins?"

"Oh he was sent to Jump City to retrieve something special." Arella said keeping her voice down.

"He was?" Raven asked lowering her voice as well.

"Yes. We told him to keep under cover and make you don't see him. Just to avert any sort attention or suspicion. He was on the same flight as you though."

"Oh...well where is he now?"

"We're not sure. He hasn't even called back. We're worried something might have happened."

**-:-:-:-**

Following behind Axe and Trigon, Garfield entered into a dimly lit room which seemed like an office. Observing the room, there was a large desk at the front consisting of a black computer, in front a sofa and two single seat couches at the side, another desk at the side with another computer and a couple of shelves containing some books and folders.

"Sit." Trigon ordered as he moved up to his desk. Garfield walked up to the couch but before he could sit down himself, Axe pushed him down into the seat. While Axe stood by Garfield's side Trigon sat at his desk intently staring at Garfield.

"So Garfield…" he began.

Garfield gulped. "Um yes sir..." Trigon didn't speak after that but tapped his finger on his desk and continued to stare at him.

'_Now this is too freaky…'_ Garfield thought.

"Do you drink?" Trigon firstly asked.

"No." Garfield answered nervously. shaking his head.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"Do you have any allergies?" Trigon asked leaning forward on his desk.

"Um…no."

"Do you have any body piercing?"

"No."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"No." Garfield answered. Trigon nodded his head in acknowledgement. He rubbed his chin and seemed to be deep in thought. He looked back up at Garfield. "Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes." Garfield said nodding his head. Trigon then snapped his fingers.

Axe extended his hand out. "Let's see it." Garfield quickly pulled out his wallet from his pant pocket and handed it to Axe. Taking it from him Axe walked up to Trigon and handed it to him. Opening up his wallet Trigon took a look at his license. Satisfied he stood up and strolled over and stood in front of Garfield.

"How long have you been with Raven?" he asked.

"Um 7 years, since the 11th grade." Garfield answered.

"You have kissed her?"

"Uh huh."

"Have you ever made out with her?" Trigon asked his voice slightly at the edge of anger.

"Um yes." Garfield said. Both Trigon and Axe leaned in very close to Garfield while he sank in his seat.

"Have you had any intercourse with her?" Trigon whispered staring daggers into Garfield.

Garfield gulped. "Intercourse? What type do you basically mean?" Garfield asked sweat pouring down his forehead.

"You know what he means." Axe whispered. Garfield did of course understand. The whole situation of talking about the matter, especially with his own girlfriend's father, is most uncomfortable.

"Heh heh…" Garfield nervously laughed. "I assure you, other than kissing and making out, we have done absolutely nothing."

Trigon nodded as he and Axe stood up straight. "Good." He said turning around and walking back to his desk. "So you haven't seen her naked."

"I've seen her half naked."

At that Trigon jerked back around and leaned back down to Garfield eye level, his hand clutching the couch arm slightly tilting it back. One thing you can't miss is the raging flames in his eyes.

"But nothing bad! I swear!" Garfield quickly said as he was already lying on his seat with Trion towering over him.

"How much did you exactly see?" Trigon growled.

"Uh well…"

"Nuh-uh-uh boss." Axe said bobbing his finger right to left. "You're twelve questions are up."

"Oh she'll never know!" Trigon said remembering his promise to Arella not to pressure with his questions prepared for Garfield.

"Well I'm supposed to tell her if you go cahoots." Axe said. Trigon looked up and glared at him. "She put me up to it!" Axe defended.

Trigon face concocted in anger as he looked back down at Garfield. "Fine…but one last question." He said. Garfield prepared himself for what was to come. "Give me one could reason to trust you with my daughter?"

Garfield let out a breath he was holding back and looked up at Trigon confidently for the first time. "Because I love her and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Aw…" Axe smiled his head tilting over his shoulder. Garfield smiled and waited for Trigon's response. He looked at him for a while before answering.

"Not good enough!" Trigon said.

"You heard him, not good enough!" Axe said returning to his previous composure. Garfield stared back and forth from Axe and Trigon.

"But good enough for now." Trigon said as he stood up straight. "Well then, here is my first and foremost warning to you Logan." Trigon then gripped Garfield's shirt collar and pulled him up to his eye level.

"If you make her cry, I will make you cry. Understood!" Trigon shouted in Garfield face.

"Y-ye-yes yes sir." Garfield stuttered. Trigon then pushed Garfield down into his seat.

"Alright. Axe," Trigon said snapping his fingers. "Get chef Papillion's ass and tell him to cook up a special meal for we're having a special guest." Trigon said as he walked out of his office.

"Ya got it, boss." Axe said as he walked out next leaving only Garfield slumped in his seat.

'_Ok so that turned out better than I expected. I know for one thing I would have to be keeping an eye out for Rae's dad. He definitely is one of those protective types. I don't think I've seen his full power yet…and I really don't want. Axe…well he ain't so bad I guess…dude who's just following orders. Well Arella I like. Eddy and Axe I might wanna spend some time getting to know…along with daddy dearest which is gonna be a real difficult obstacle. Well this is still the first day, lets see how things go on from here on._

_God this is gonna be one scary episode of my life.'_

**-:-:-:-**

So what do you think? Please review guys! Me no get reviews, then me no update.

Still a lot of question is your head, all to be answered soon. Oh and I'll be drawing some sketches of Steve, Eddy and Axe for you guys to see.

Review! And also check out my other TT fic.

-C18G


	6. Old Heartbreaks and Uncle Will

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet The Parents**_

_Chapter 6: Old Heartbreaks and Uncle Will_

**-:-:-:-**

"And out here is the pool." Raven said as she walked out into the pool area followed Garfield behind.

"Whoa!" Garfield said as he admired the scenery before him. The pool was outside next to the massive garden, a couple of beach chairs were placed by the pool and a table with an umbrella. The pool it self was quite big. After the little interrogation Garfield was put through, Raven decided to give him a whole tour of the house.

"Dude, you've got a pool too?" Garfield said as he walked out onto the tile platform behind Raven. "And I didn't even bring my bathing suit. I'll just have to go in naked." Garfield spoke slyly wrapping his arm around Raven's waist and placing his head on her shoulder. A loud shrill erupted in the air causing the two to flinch. Both swiftly turned around to see Trigon looking at them through the window with a whistle in his mouth.

"You're only allowed into the pool with 4 layers of clothing!" Trigon shouted.

"What!" Garfield exclaimed.

"That's the rule!"

"But-"

"And no cuddling on the premises!" Trigon ordered. Garfield immediately moved his arms off Raven's waist. Trigon then disappeared from their view.

"You're dad obviously doesn't like me." Garfield said.

"Don't worry he'll get use to you." Raven assured him.

"And if not?"

"Well…he has to put up with you eventually."

**-:-:-:-**

"And finally, here's my room." Raven said as she entered into her room. As Garfield took a step inside he stopped. Her room turned out to be exactly how it is at her house at Jump City. Dark, creepy, weird little trinkets placed on the shelves, numerous amount of books, black wallpaper and several scary posters.

"Surprised?" Raven turned to ask him.

"Not really." Garfield chuckled walking further into the room. "Same ol'style huh?"

"Yep, get use to it."

'_Oh I definitely have. Raven has always been the dark type. She's not really a Goth, but similar you could say. She always did scare me with those chains she sometime wore or those really scary gothic music she listens to. Eh but I've grown to love all that about her.'_

Garfield walked around her room taking a look at the various items. He then stopped by her bedside table where several pictures were placed. There was one with Raven and her parents, the second one consisted of her with Eddy and Axe and the third one was Raven with…

Garfield blinked his eyes. Raven was standing next to a boy who had his arm around her shoulder. The boy looked very familiar; he had long white hair, pale skin and blue bright eyes. Garfield knew him. He snatched the frame off the table.

"Raven, what the hell!" Garfield exclaimed slightly raged.

"What is it?" Raven asked looking towards him.

"This is you with Malchior!" Garfield said, speaking the name with loathe.

"Oh no, that's no Malchior." Raven said walking up to him and looking down at the picture.

"It isn't?"

"No. That's his twin brother, Rorek." Raven said taking the picture from Garfield.

"Malchior had a twin brother!" Garfield asked surprised.

"Yep. Though they're quite different in personality. Rorek is kind, sweet boy. A real good friend."

"So…you knew Malchior before you came to Jump City. I mean if you know his brother…"

"Well no actually. Rorek told me he had a twin brother but he never talked about him and I never really did meet him. Malchior lived separately from his family." Raven explained.

"Oh…so you later on found out that Malchior was Rorek's brother?" Garfield asked his hand moving back and forth trying to comprehend the whole story.

"Yes after he introduced himself to me."

"So how come you never told us you knew about his brother?"

Raven shrugged. "Well there really wasn't much to tell I guess. I never thought of it as a big deal."

"Oh ok. So did you date this Rorek guy too?"

"No I didn't, but I use to have a slight crush on him." Raven said. Garfield looked at Raven with disbelief and jealousy in his eyes. Raven, noticing the jealously dance in his eyes, laughed. "It was just a little crush okay." Raven said leaning in closer to Garfield. "He's a very good friend of mine and he has girlfriend now. Besides, I have my own lover boy now." She smirked before leaning up and pecking Garfield on his lips.

Garfield smiled down at her. "Well he better be just a friend." Raven chuckled before walking off in another direction in her room.

'_Ahem, you all may be wondering who this Malchior dude is. He's a real bloody asshole. He was the first the guy Raven ever liked. At first appearance he was a real suave guy. I remembered how they met. Raven and I had gotten into a little fight, I had said some mean stuff to her and we weren't really on speaking terms that day.'_

**-:-:-:-**

A fuming Raven walked down the hallway carrying her books in her arm heading towards her locker. Reaching her locker, she placed in the combination and opened her locks. While she was busy assorting her books she didn't Garfield strode over to her.

"Hey Raven…" he began nervously leaning against the locker next to hers. She didn't reply but continued to place in and take out books from her locker. "Haven't seen ya all day." he said. Still no reply. "So…I guess you're still not talking to me." Garfield said looking down.

"Go away." Raven said dully.

"Not in your best mood either huh?" he said. Garfield then looked up. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"No." Raven said with slight venom in her voice.

"Aw come on you know you want to." Garfield smiled.

"No I don't!" Raven snapped.

Garfield flinched at her tone. "Hey take it easy Rae."

"Why don't you just leave me alone and hang out with you friends, who are not nasty and creepy like me!" Raven shouted to Garfield's face slamming her locker shut.

"Raven I…"

"Just leave me alone!" Raven said as she turned around to leave but ended up bumping into someone. Raven ready to curse at that person's face but stopped when she saw his face. A handsome boy, pale complexion, long black hair and bright blue eyes, apologetically gazing at her. Raven eyes were somewhat wide as she stared back at the boy trying to find her voice again.

"Uh I um…"

"I am terribly sorry. I should've seen where I was going." The boy said as he bent down to pick up the books Raven dropped.

"Oh no it's okay, my bad." Se said nervously. The boy offered a smile and looked down at the book he picked up. "You take History class?" he asked looking back up at Raven.

"Um ye-yes I do." Raven said accepting the book from the boy.

"I happen to take it as well." The boy said revealing the History book he had tucked under his arm. Garfield, who was long forgotten, gave an odd look as he watched the scene before him.

"I'm Malchior." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm uh Rae-Raven." Raven stuttered which was quite shocking for Garfield to see. Raven never did stutter with her words. Just then the bell rang signifying the beginning of classes.

"Well then I must be off. Maybe I'll see you around History class." Malchior smiled

"Um yeah sure…" Raven said hugging her books tightly in her arms.

"Bye." Malchior said before walking past her and head towards his class. Raven watched him walk away like she was in a trance. Garfield looked back and forth from Raven to Malchior.

"Raven?" Garfield called to her but she was still stuck in her trance. "Hey Ravey!" Garfield said waving his hand in front on her eyes. Still no good. "Earth to Raven, earth Raven!" Garfield said knocking on Raven's forehead which finally got her attention.

"Huh?" Raven asked looking at Garfield innocently. Garfield squinted one eye and took a closer look at her. "What?"

"You okay Raven?" he asked.

"Um yes of course." She said. They stood there for a few seconds in complete silence.

"Um…so listen about what happened," Garfield started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Malchior?" she asked. Garfield looked up at her strangely.

"No the fight we had."

"We had a fight?"

"Uh yeah…"

Raven looked at him peculiarly before she remembered. "Oh yeah right! Um…just forgot about it." She said. Garfield eyes grew wide as he looked at her incredulously. "Let's just get to class." Raven said before walking away.

**-:-:-:-**

'_And so Malchior had asked her out. They went on a couple of dates. I think they were going for just 2 weeks. I've never saw them kiss. They held hands, hugged, shared a kiss on the cheek and that's it. I was the lucky devil who was Raven's first kiss. And she was mine too, heh heh…but anyway, It was a slow easy going relationship actually, it's why all the girls went nuts over him. He's so charming, so gentle, so sincere, so kind and yadda yadda yadda. Makes me sick to my stomach._

_So now what is it about this guy that makes me want to stab him in the back? Well, it turned out he was cheating on Raven. I was the one who saw him making out with this other girl. I tried to tell Raven but she didn't believe until she saw it for herself.'_

**-:-:-:-**

'_Oh this is so not good, Raven is so gonna be crushed.'_ Garfield thought as he rushed through the crowd to find Raven. He soon found her in the cafeteria sitting alone at a table writing something in her book.

"Raven!" He exclaimed as he hastily came over and sat down beside her.

"Oh hey Garfield." She greeted him offering a small smile. Raven would actually let herself smile ever since she's started going out with Malchior.

"Listen there's something important I have to tell you. It's about Malchior." Garfield started out.

"What is it?" Raven asked looking up at Garfield concernedly.

"I dunno how to tell you this but…Malchior is cheating on you."

Raven cocked her eyebrows and looked at Garfield disbelievingly. "What?"

"Malchior is cheating on you, with Lucy McDowell."

"Lucy McDowell?"

"Yeah ya know. That cheerleader, big lips, freaky laugh and…"

"Yes Garfield I know who Lucy is." Raven interrupted him. She frowned as she looked at him, but then scoffed and turned back to her book. Garfield stared at skeptically.

"Uh Raven…"

"I know this is another one of your pranks so drop it." She said calmly.

"What? No! Raven I'm not joking, I saw him with making out with Lucy!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Cut the jokes Garfield." Raven said resting her head in her palm.

"Raven this is no joke! Malchior is cheating on you!" Garfield said raising his voice a little.

Raven looked up at him. "Malchior would never do that to me."

"But he is!"

"Just shut up Garfield." Raven said closing her books.

"Raven, Malchior is not the type of guy you think he is. He is a total jerk!"

"Malchior is not a jerk; he would never cheat on me!" Raven said standing up.

"Raven I saw the freak making out with another girl!" Garfield stood up as well.

"Why can't you just let me be happy!" Raven shouted. Garfield mouth opened but he couldn't find any words to say.

"Raven I…"

"Are you jut jealous!"

"What? No, it's not like that!"

"I think it is. You're the only one who never did like Malchior. You've always tried to make me smile or laugh and now you can't seem to accept that Malchior can actually really make me smile. If you always wanted me to be happy, why can't you just let me be happy with him!" Raven yelled tear slowly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"But you can't be happy with him! Raven who are you going to trust? This guy you met just two weeks ago or your best friend!" Garfield asked pointing to himself. Raven didn't answer but stared back at Garfield breathing heavily.

"Best friends don't hurt each others feelings." Raven whispered. Garfield didn't answer but watched as she gathered her stuff and walked off. Garfield sighed as he sat back down on the table. He then dropped his head down on the table with a loud thud.

When the last bell signaled the end of school Raven marched out of her classroom still fuming over the incident in the cafeteria with Garfield.

'_I can't believe him! What is his problem?' _Raven marched through the mob in the hallway all the while cursing over Garfield in various languages in her mind. Garfield was in fact one of her best friends but she could not just bring herself to believe Malchior would ever cheat on her. Raven had never felt so content with her life ever before, he had made her feel so wanted and not just some gothic like freak, to think Malchior is cheating on her? Raven did not want to think so. Malchior has been so kind and loving towards her. Raven was beginning to contemplate whether she really was in love with Malchior but didn't rush herself on the matter.

Once she stepped out of the school she immediately spotted Malchior off to the side leaning against the school wall. His back was turned to her and he was talking to another girl. Raven was alarmed but calmed herself trying not to jump to conclusions. She could have been just a friend. Raven took a deep breath and walked towards him but she didn't take that many steps before she came to a halt.

They were kissing now…

Raven's eyes slowly grew wide as she watched her own boyfriend making out with another. It couldn't be true, but it was. Raven wished she was dreaming that none of this was happening. Raven shook her head as if she was having a migraine and was imagining things. But she wasn't, she wasn't dreaming, Garfield was telling the truth.

Raven felt her heart stop beating; her mouth started quivering as hot tears were forming from the corner of her eyes. Everything around her went oblivious as she could feel the inside of her twist in pain.

"Raven."

Raven turned around to see Garfield standing there with sympathetic eyes. He obviously also saw what Raven just did. Raven stared back at Garfield unsure on what to say or do. She felt so broken right now.

"Raven…" Garfield reached out to her but she shoved past him as ran off. Garfield noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

**-:-:-:-**

'_And that's not all, he hurt her! Literally! When she met up with him the next day to break up, he wouldn't let her go but of course Raven did not want to put up with him. He had slapped her on the cheek leaving a nasty bruise and twisted her wrist. Thank God me and the guys were near by otherwise he would've hurt her more. Raven was completely heartbroken after that. But course I, prince charming came along and mended back the heart…'_

**-:-:-:-**

"Raven."

Raven lifted her head from her pillow and looked up at her door upon hearing the voice.

"It's me." She instantly recognized the voice as Garfield's. Raven sat up on her bed wiping her wet cheeks, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she decided to listen to what he has to say. "Look, I'm sorry." Raven looked up at the door and became curious. Standing up she walked up to her door but did not open it, yet stood there.

"Why? You're not the one who…"

"No, I'm sorry that he broke you heart."

Raven sighed and looked down before continuing. "I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who made me feel like I wasn't…creepy." Raven said holding a hand to her chest. "And don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Fine, you're way creepy. But doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room." Garfield said. Raven considered what he said; she didn't come out of her room or talk to anyone ever since the whole incident.

"You think you're alone Raven…but you're not."

Raven looked up at her door. Her breathing quickened and she felt more hot tears forming in her eyes. She then reached out and opened her doors. Garfield looked up to see Raven but before he could say anything Raven had pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. Garfield clenched his teeth and felt his eyes grow wide as tea cup. It was probably the end of the world! Raven was hugging him! But he remembered her currently distressed status when he heard her hiccup and slowly moved his arms around comfortingly. When her tears resided he gently pulled back holding her at arm distance.

"Hey, that jerk doesn't even deserve someone so great like you." Garfield smiled.

Raven looked up at him. "You mean that?"

"Of course Raven, you're the greatest person I've ever met. You smart, funny, loving and caring; you deserve a lot more than that low life Malchior." Garfield said. Raven blushed as she averted her gaze from Garfield.

"Thanks." Raven said allowing herself to smile a little. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Hey no worries." Garfield assured. Raven looked back up at him and her smile broadened a bit. The two stayed like that staring into each others eyes. Garfield gulped realizing their having a 'moment'.

"I uh…um…"

He was on the verge of panicking. He was surely going to ruin their little 'moment' if he didn't think up something to say.

"Um I-WAHH!"

"Wohoo! Stank ball!"

Garfield was in fact grateful Victor decided to show up and fling a stank ball at him before he could make a fool out of himself in front of Raven. Garfield groaned as he sat up from the floor, the stank ball gummed on his face. Raven walked over to him and picked up the ball of dirty laundry. With an evil smirk she looked towards Victor.

"Now Raven, hold on. Don't-D'OH!"

**-:-:-:-**

'_That was the first Raven ever touched a stank ball. It didn_'_t take long for Raven to get over Malchior. It was from there on I really started caring about Raven a lot. It soon led me to have a crush on her.'_

Garfield trailed away from his thoughts as he set down the picture he held in his hands. Looking over to the next frame it was a picture of Trigon standing next to a young woman and next to her was a man with long white hair. While the young woman was smiling, both men wore sinister expressions.

"Hey isn't this your uncle?" Garfield asked picking up the frame pointing down at the man with long white hair.

Raven looked over his shoulder. "Yep that's Uncle Will."

"Boy doesn't he look young? But still creepy as ever." Garfield said earning a giggle from Raven. "What's with the smug face on two?" Garfield asked gesturing to the frowns on their faces in the picture.

"They never did enjoy taking pictures together. My father and Uncle Will don't get along so well. They're kind of forced to put up with each other." Raven said.

"Oh, and who is this woman in the middle." Garfield asked pointing to the woman. She was a slender woman with a lovely complexion, light brown hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"That's my aunt Carla, my dad's sister. She died a while back." Raven voice turned to a whisper, a frown reaching her face as she looked at her deceased aunt face.

"Oh, sorry." Garfield said laying a comforting arm around Raven's should. "What happened to her?"

"She was sh-um…car accident." Raven said before walking away. Garfield took one last look at the picture before placing it down.

'_Gotta hate it when someone you love dies. I lost my parents. Anyway, who's this Uncle Will dude? Well this is the uncle Raven has been living with in Jump City. He's a pretty mysterious and creepy dude but we all learned to get use to the guy. Sometimes it was fun to be around him. I remember when I first met him…'_

**-:-:-:-**

Garfield stood at the porch of Raven's house and knocked at her door. Garfield whistled a tune while he waited for someone to answer the door. Garfield decided to knock one more time. He raised him hand up to the door but just then it swung open. A tall man appeared; he had a slightly long face, long white hair, a very thin mustache that reached his chin and a goatee.

"Um hello." Garfield began. "Is Raven home?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" the man asked. His voice was a slick and had a sinister touch to it.

"I'm Garfield." he answered.

"Ah yes Raven has told me about you. The green little nuisance aren't you?" The man smirked.

"Um yeah, I guess." Garfield said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me," the man asked leaning down a bit causing Garfield to lean backwards on his heels. "Any specific reason why you are green?"

"Um…"

"Have a dark story you are hiding from all your friends?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me, does darkness live in that heart of yours?" the man asked poking Garfield's chest. "I could help you and teach you the ways of everything." The man snickered as Garfield gulped.

"Uncle Will!" Raven finally came to the rescue and pushed the man aside from the door. "Enough with the malevolence grilling." Raven told her uncle.

"Why dear Raven, nothing to worry about." Her uncle said.

"Did he inject you with anything?" Raven asked Garfield.

"What!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Don't fret child, I was only testing you." Uncle Will said.

"Well no more testing Uncle Will. I'm going out for a while with my friends." Raven told him. "Give me a minute Garfield, I'll be out soon." Raven said before disappearing back into the house.

"No problem." Garfield said.

"Do you drink Garfield?" Uncle Will asked him.

"On second thought, why don't you just come with me?" Raven said returning. She grabbed Garfield hand and quickly rushed out of her uncle's view.

**-:-:-:-**

'_Freaky isn't he? He even planted a sort of communicator in my car! We discovered it when I brought Raven home from our first date.'_

**-:-:-:-**

It was past 11 pm in the night when Garfield stopped his car in front of Raven's house. No light illuminated from the house so it was safe to say Raven's uncle was asleep. Garfield smiled and looked over at Raven who was seated in the seat next to him.

"Thanks for everything. I had a great time." Raven smiled.

"Me too." Garfield said. Garfield cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned forward to kiss her. When the kiss ended Raven crawled onto Garfield lap and began trailing kisses along his jaw line. Garfield chuckled but contently wrapped his arms around her waist as her lips trailed up to his own.

"Your uncle will obviously not approve of us making out in the car." Garfield humored pulling back from the kiss.

"Oh who cares what the old man thinks." Raven whispered into his ear kissing his ear lob.

"Well ya know he can be protective at time." Garfield chuckled.

"So what? It's not like the old man can see or hear us." Raven said as she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

"Oh I can clearly hear you." A voice said. Both Raven and Garfield immediately pulled and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Rae, was that your uncle?" Garfield asked looking around the car.

"Quite right young Garfield." The two's attention was directed to the CD player in the car. They both leaned in forward and noticed a thin rectangular box placed right below the CD player mouth. There was a blinking red light and a tiny circular speaker on it. "And I can see you quite well."

The two then looked back to the house. Light came out from the top window where they were able to Uncle Will's figure. Raven turned back to device. "You've been spying on us you sick old man!" Raven shouted to the device.

"In a way yes. I planted this little device in Garfield's car for quite some time now." Uncle Will said.

"You mean…you've been listening to everything that goes on in this car?" Garfield asked cautiously.

"Quite right."

"And you've heard everything from our date?" Raven asked.

"I must say, you two make a lovely couple." Uncle Will said snickering. Garfield opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so Raven lifted her leg and kicked the device with such force it cracked from the middle giving off little electric vibes. Fuming, Raven flung out the device and opened the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Raven smiled at Garfield before she leaned down and kissed him. Raven stepped out of the car and jogged up to her house. Reaching her front door she looked back at Garfield. Garfield blew her a kiss and Raven playfully pretended to catch it and put it to her lips. She then disappeared into the house.

"YOU SICK OL'MAN!"

It was basically what Garfield initially heard when Raven entered the house followed by some loud crashes and more muffled screaming. Garfield sighed dreamingly as he started up his car again and drove us.

**-:-:-:-**

'_Yep, never will forget that first date of ours…especially figuring out the protectiveness Uncle Will holds for Rae. Yeah deep in his heart he amazingly does care. Though he'll never admit nor show it.'_

"Hey kids." The front door to Raven's room opened to reveal Axe. "Dinner's ready, come on down."

**-:-:-:-**

Whoa, long chapter. So you like this one? This one mainly focused on their past. How do you like Uncle Will? Can any of you guys, ya know…take a guess?

Well he'll be making an appearance later soon. Oh and just for reassurance, they'll be plenty of RobxStar as soon as they enter in which will probably be the next chapter or the one after that. And Jinx will be arriving soon, so all you various shippers just hang on tight.

Thank you for reading, please review.

-C18G


	7. Freak Out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Meet The Parents**_

_Chapter 7: Freak Out!_

**-:-:-:-**

Garfield followed behind Raven down the stairs and into the dinning room. The dinning room consisted of a very large table which only consisted of 8 seats. "To be honest, I expected a much larger table than this, as everything in your house is rather large." Garfield said fingering the polished oak table.

"This is only the family dining room. Take a look through those doors over there." Rave said indicating to the doors at the end of the room. Garfield strode over to the doors and peeked his head through the doors. He was greeted by another large room which had a much larger table for about 20 or more people. A chandelier was hanging from the top of the room.

"Whoa…" Garfield said as he brought his head back and closed the doors. "Dude, you've got two dining rooms."

"Three actually." Raven said. Garfield looked at her questioningly. "My father always has many business meetings and dinner parties." Raven explained.

"Oh..." Garfield said. At that moment, the doors behind the couple were opened to reveal Eddy, Arella and Trigon.

"Ah there you two are." Arella said walking further into the room. "So Garfield, enjoy your trip around the house?"

"Yes indeed, Arella." Garfield smiled. Turning around, Garfield flinched when he literally came face to face with Trigon's fuming face.

"Did you touch anything?" Trigon inquired.

"Uh I uh well um I…" Garfield stuttered.

"Trigon." Arella said through her gritted teeth nudging him in the side. Trigon grumbled and walked away. Garfield watched him cautiously as he moved to the other side of the table.

"He obviously doesn't my finger printer on anything in his house…including his daughter." Garfield muttered.

"Well he is rather um domineering." Arella said. She then cleared her throat. "Why don't we all take a seat now?" Eddy then rushed over and pulled out a seat for Arella. "Thank you Eddy." Arella said. Eddy did the same for Raven and then he reluctantly pulled out a seat for Garfield as well.

"Thanks Ed Boy." Garfield smirked. Eddy grumbled something but then an evil smirk spread across his face. When Garfield moved to sit down, Eddy pulled his seat further back and Garfield ended up landing on the floor. "Ow!" Garfield said rubbing his behind.

"Eddy!" both Arella and Raven shouted. Eddy walked away whimpering as if he was just scold by his mother. Trigon silently laughed at Garfield as Raven helped him in his seat. Raven and Garfield sat next to each other on one side of the table while Trigon sat on the smaller adjacent side and Arella was on the opposite side to him. A chef entered into the room.

"Bonjour à tous! Le diner a servi, espoir vous êtes tous dans l'humeur pour mon special." The chef spoke in French.

With wide eyes, Garfield looked at Raven. "Did he just say Air force 1 is attacking?"

"He said dinner is served." Axe, who appeared out of nowhere, said from over Garfield's shoulder.

"Oh…" Garfield blushed from embarrassment.

'_Ok so I was never the brightest student in French class. On my first date with Rae, I tried saying something in French to seem a little, ya know suave like, but I ended up saying something along the lines of 'I prefer oranges over you my dear pineapple.' Raven thought I was just trying to make joke…'_

About three men along with Eddy and Axe started setting the food on the table. As they did so, Garfield looked across the table to see Trigon sharpening two knives against each other and glaring at him. Garfield gulped and turned away. A plate was then set before him holding a steak dish. Garfield eyes widened and he looked up at all the other dishes. They mostly all contained meat. With a sickening look Garfield gazed up at Raven who was biting her nails nervously.

"Raven…"

"So I forgot to tell my parent my boyfriend doesn't eat meat." Raven whispered.

"Bon appetite." The chef said. Before walking way he noticed Garfield staring disgustedly at his steak. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" the chef asked Garfield.

Garfield looked up at the chef. "Well um I…"

"Tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine?" the chef asked crossing his arms.

"Actually I um well…" Garfield stuttered.

"Tu as un problème avec ma cuisine garçon vert?"

"Uh what? No I mean I uh…"

"Essayes-tu de dire ma cuisine est-vous mauvais!"

"Listen dude the thing is…"

"Es tu essayes de devenir physique avec moi!" the chef shouted at Garfield, eyes blazing at him.

"Jacque!" Raven shouted.

"Oui Raven?" the chef asked looked up at Raven sincerely.

"Garfield ne mange pas la viande." Raven said in graceful French. The chef, Jacque blinked. There was a pregnant pause.

"What do you he eats no meat!" the chef then exclaimed. Everyone's attention went to tensed Garfield. Arella held a glass to her lips, Trigon had a fork in his mouth and Eddy and Axe looked at Garfield as if he was crazy. There was yet another pause within the room.

"Ok, I make you lamb." The chef said before walking away.

"What? No, no, hold on Jack." Garfield said grabbing the chef's wrist.

"Jacque." The chef corrected him.

"Uh yes Jock. Listen, I don't eat anything that comes from an animal." Garfield explained.

"You're vegetarian?" Arella inquired.

"Well yeah, I'm very anti-meat." Garfield said.

"Garfield has a profound love for animals." Raven said.

"Another reason why you became a vet I believe." Arella said. Garfield smirked and nodded in response.

"Hold up for a second." Trigon said pulling the fork out of his mouth. "You're…a vet?" Trigon asked leisurely.

"Yeah." Garfield said unfazed by Trigon's uneasiness. Both Eddy and Axe knew what was to come next and looked over to their superior. Trigon dropped the fork in his hand and snapped his finger.

"Boys, check him!" Trigon ordered.

"Oh dear…" Arella and Raven sighed simultaneously dropping their heads in their palm.

"Wh-what's…" Garfield was cut short as Eddy pulled him up from his seat by his shirt collar. "Um…what are they going to do?"

"Dad please, I'm positive that Garfield does not have rabbis, fleas or whatever else you suspect he has." Raven told her father, clearly irritated by his inspections over her boy friend. Trigon grunted as he clenched his first. Seeing as how stubborn he was, Raven turned to her mother.

"Mom." She whined.

"Trigon." Arella spoke in a scolding manner gazing at her husband.

"Fine, put him down." Trigon said defeated. Eddy dropped Garfield back in his seat. He gulped and leaned towards Raven.

"So then, I believe Jacque can prepare you a vegetarian meal." Arella said.

"Oui oui." Jacque said before walking mumbling incoherent words and glaring at Garfield.

'_Why does everyone seem to hold a grudge against me in this house?'_ Garfield pondered.

"So what exactly prompted you to become a vet?" Trigon asked.

"Well other than being an animal lover, my parents were scientist who performed many researches on animal in Africa. Africa is where I basically grew up since I was a little toddler."

Trigon scoffed earning a glare from Arella.

"However I moved to Jump City when I was only 11 for my parents passed away in a boating accident."

"Oh I am so sorry dear." Arella frowned showing her sincere sympathy. Trigon though was merely chewing on his food absent mindedly and tried to kill a fly with his knife.

"Um yes anyways…I got adopted though by some really nice people."

"Oh really?" Arella said taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Yeah, by Steve and Rita Dayton. They're wonderful people and both are cops."

Upon hearing his words Arella spat back out the water she drank and Trigon choked on his food while Raven shrunk into her seat. After struggling with the meat stuck in his throat Trigon looked up at Garfield.

"Cops?" he asked.

"Cops?" Arella asked.

"Cops?" Eddy asked who was along with Axe standing nearby.

"Coppers?" Axe asked.

"Yes cops." Raven answered nervously.

"Oh…" Arella said fidgeting with her hands. "How very…interesting."

"Yes indeed. Um Raven…" Trigon said getting up from his seat. "Can I have a word with you for a moment." He said signaling her to follow him out of the dining room. Raven groaned as she followed her fathers order.

"Did I…say something wrong?" Garfield asked.

"Oh not all dear." Arella spoke through her clenched teeth.

**-:-:-:-**

"They're cops! His parents are cops!" Trigon yelled at Raven.

"Uh yes…yes they're cops." Raven said in a panicky tone.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Trigon roared.

"Um…will you accept the excuse that I forgot?" Raven asked innocently. Trigon growled and hit his head against the wall.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

"Dad come on it can't be that…"

"No, no, that's it! He's gone!" Trigon said as he pulled out his gun.

"Daddy!" Raven cried.

"So goodbye to your prince charming." Trigon said before walking towards the dining room.

"No, no, wait!" Raven said as she rushed in front of her father and held the doors back behind her. "Come on dad, it's no big deal or threat. We can pull this off easily." Raven assured him.

"You should of thought about that when you first started dating him." Trigon as he tried to pass her.

"Aw come on dad, his parents are currently very far away from us, they're no harm." Raven whined.

"Out of the way girl." Trigon said loading his gun.

"Daddy please…" Raven began growing a somber face. "Garfield is the only boy I've ever loved and he loves me too. Please don't ruin this for me, I'll take full responsibility for everything."

Trigon sighed. "I never agreed to do this in the first place but your mother was the one who forced me into it. Raven do you know how dangerous this is to the family business? Your boyfriend's parents are cops and you have another friend who is a cop as well. It's perilous to let them walk in here, everything will come to a downfall. Oh why did you have to get mixed up in the outside world?" Trigon groaned as he put his gun away and paced around. "You could've had a perfect life within the family business, we had your whole future planned out…"

"I just want a normal life." Raven spoke softly. Trigon stopped his pacing and looked at his daughter.

"Trust me, they'll never know." Raven said. Trigon rubbed his chin gazing back at his daughter. He groaned as he dropped his hand.

"Fine…"

"Thank you dad!" Raven exclaimed as she lunged forward and grabbed her father in a hug.

"If by tomorrow the house is swarming with the FBI, I'm blaming you." Trigon groaned.

"No problem." Raven smiled. She reached up and pecked her father on the cheek. Trigon groaned even more and rubbed his cheek. The man was never the mushy type.

**-:-:-:-**

Trigon cleared his throat as he and Raven entered back into the dinning room. "Everything alright?" Garfield asked as Raven sat back down besides him.

"Just great." Raven smiled as she held Garfield's hand and pecked him on his lips. "So anything we miss?"

"Oh not much, Garfield was just showing me this baby picture he keeps of you." Arella said waving the picture in her hand.

"Oh not that." Raven mumbled.

"Oh you were so adorable when you were a baby." Arella said gazing at the picture with teary eyes. "And now my baby is all grown up, no longer the little chubby angel."

Garfield giggled while Raven rubbed her forehead feeling slightly embarrassed. "Mom please…"

"Trigon take a look at this picture." Arella said extending her hand out. Eddy took the picture from Arella's hand and walked over to the other side of the table and handed it to Trigon.

"Ah yes, I remember the time when you were a little baby." Trigon said looking at the picture. "You were one _hyper _toddler. Always running around in that blue cape you had." Trigon snickered.

"Oh yes I remember that. You ran around the house in that small leotard and cape with your dolls." Arella giggled as did Eddy and Axe.

Garfield listened on intently while Raven blushed. _'Oh God no they're going to completely embarrass me.' _Raven thought.

"I remember this one time," Axe began "You were a little toddler and you tried walking down the stairs, you fell and ended up bouncing down the steps…"

"Axe…" Raven softly snarled at him not wanting him to continue.

"On your little tush." Axe said before breaking into a fit of laughter with the others.

"Haha! You had such a bouncy lil bottom when you were a baby." Trigon laughed.

"You basically use to bounce around the whole house." Arella laughed. Everyone excluding Raven burst into a fit of laughter. Garfield was trying to sustain from laughing for Raven's sake but it wasn't working. Raven blushed furiously as she dropped her head in her hands.

"Oh the one thing I'll never forget. You were 2 years old, on Halloween…" Trigon began speaking in between laughter. Raven's eyes widened as she realized what story he was about to tell.

"No, no, no…" Raven whispered trying to indicate to him not to continue.

"You had eaten so much candy, you became so hyper that you ran out of the house…." Trigon breathed trying to ease his laughed. Raven lifted up her knife and menacingly pointed it at her father.

"Naked!" Trigon dropped his head down on the table, pounding his fist on it and laughed stridently. Eddy and Axe clutched their stomach unable to hold back their laughs while Arella laughed along with them wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh dear God…" Raven moaned as she slid under the table.

'_This may not turn out so bad after all.'_ Garfield smiled and continued to listen on to their old embarrassing tales of Raven.

**-:-:-:-**

"And to think I was worried." Garfield said as he plopped down on Raven's bed.

"God I can't believe they told you all that." Raven said as she sat down next to Garfield her face still flushed with embarrassment.

Garfield chuckled. "It was quite interesting." He said as he lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Yes but let me assure you," Raven began leaning over Garfield "that if you dare tell anyone what you heard today I'm going to rip you to shreds and feed you to Devil." Raven playfully threatened him, the tip of her nose brushing against his.

Garfield smiled. "No sweat babe." He said as he held Raven by waist and rolled over on top of her. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Raven leaned her head up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Raven…" Trigon called as he opened the door to her open but then immediately stopped, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Raven and Garfield both leisurely looked up and knew they were in trouble for they weren't really in a good position. Garfield was straddling Raven, her arms around him, while one of Garfield's hands was on her hip and the other roaming under her shirt. That was something Trigon would most definitely not approve of.

"What…are you two doing!" Trigon yelled.

"Uh well…" Garfield spoke.

"Ya lil punk!" Trigon shouted as he charged into the room.

"Oh crap…" Garfield muttered. He quickly jumped off the bed and dove under the bed. Trigon tried to grab him but miss. Since he wasn't going to join him under the bed, he ran to the other side of the bed where he expected him to come out from but Garfield crawled out from the side he came and rushed to the door.

"Aha!" Trigon bellowed as he jumped at Garfield and caught him. Getting up he grabbed him by the collar. "You son of a…"

"Yo chill dude, I wasn't going to do anything I swear!" Garfield said.

"No funny business with my daughter, got that!" Trigon shouted at Garfield's face.

"Crystal clear." Garfield smiled nervously giving a thumbs up.

"Plus, you have your own room, you will sleep in there tonight and not in the same bed as my daughters!"

"What!"

"Dad!"

What!" Trigon asked looking towards Raven. Garfield took the chance to get out of Trigon's grip and run out of the room. "Why that lil…"

"Dad please would you just…chill!" Raven said.

"Chill! Where did you learn that word! I knew that boy would spoil you!" Trigon shouted glaring towards the door.

"Dad just calm down for minute will you." Raven said walking over to her father.

"I'm not going to tolerate any PG-15 or R stuff in this house." Trigon said crossing his arms.

"Dad we weren't going to do anything, besides you do realize we're not kids but adults and able to take care of ourselves. He's not that type of guy anyway." Raven said.

Trigon scoffed. "That's what your mother thought about me."

Raven froze. "Excuse me?" she asked as her eye twitched.

Trigon realized what he said. "Uh I mean um…uh…go to bed!" He ordered before walking towards the door.

"Dad it's only 4 in the afternoon." Raven told him.

"Well go to bed anyway!" Trigon said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

**-:-:-:-**

Garfield quickly rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the door.

'_Damn…being caught by your parents…not cool.'_

After regaining his breath, Garfield eyes traveled around the room and landed on the bags on his bed.

'_Well I guess I should unpack now…though I should take the chance to run away to Jamaica now.'_

Garfield walked over to bags and picked up his big duffel bag and placed that in front of him. Unzipping his bag he took out the first two objects.

'_Okay now…what to do with these two shiny gold plates…I'll just put them in the drawers here.'_ Garfield thought as he opened the drawer beside his bed and tossed in the two gold plates and looked back towards his bag.

'_Now what to do with these other gold plates…wait…GOLD!'_

Garfield grabbed the edge of his bag and spread it out to get a clear look inside. His bag was filled with golden plates! Garfield opened the drawers and pulled out the two plates. He took a good look at them, there were some inscription on them but he couldn't tell what they were.

"Oh…my…God…" Garfield breathed looking at the numerous amount of gold in his bag. He closed his bag and started breathing slowly. He prayed that he was merely seeing things but once he opened his bag again he knew he wasn't.

"Oh hell…"

He dropped the two plates in his hands on the bed he rummaged through his bag to see what else was in there. There were so many gold plates causing it to be a little difficult to dig through them. Garfield estimated there to be about a hundreds plates in there or maybe even more! His hand finally hit something. He grabbed the object and pulled in out. It was a plain white box that was quite heavy. Garfield took of the lid and found a gun inside.

"AH!" He screamed, jumping back as he dropped the box back in the back. Since the bag was placed on the edge of the bed the extra weight caused it to fall over the edge. The golden plates fell out making a 'clang' sound as they hit each other.

"Holy shi…ok, ok, calm down Gar. Don't panic, just stay calm…oh God where did all this come from! This is obviously not my bag!" Garfield exclaimed. He looked around the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Stay cool dude…I gotta do something before anyone see this." Garfield then rushed to the door and peeked his head out. He saw Raven walking down the hall his way. "Yikes…" Garfield shoved his head back in and locked his door. "Please don't let her come to my room, please don't let her come to my room…"

_knock knock knock_

"Hey Gar." Raven called from the other side of the door.

"Oh crap!" Garfield grabbed his head as he started to panic, jumping on his toes and biting on his fingers. "Think green bean, think, think, think, think!"

"Hey Gar!" Raven called again.

"Uh coming!" Garfield shouted back. Turning back to the gold plates he hastily scooped them up all up and placed them all back in the bag as silently as he could. Once shoving every last gold plate in the bag he zipped it up and looked around for a place to hide it. His eyes landed on the closet. Getting to his feet he rushed to the closet, opened it up and tossed the bag inside and shut the door. Garfield let a deep breath and gulped. Putting a smile on he walked up to the door. That was when he noticed the gun on the ground. Garfield squealed but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Gar, are you gonna let me in or not?" Raven asked.

"Uh yeah yeah just give me a sec." Garfield said as he picked up the box containing the gun and decided what to do with it. He then tossed the box under his bed and walked up to the door. Calming himself down he opened the door, but slightly revealing only his head and right arm. "Yep?"

"My mother of insisted that we all go out, show you around and have some fun."

"Oh ok, sure, cool." Garfield spoke nervously.

"So why don't you get ready and meet us down in ten minutes." Raven said, affectionately rubbing Garfield's arm.

"Sure ok." Garfield responded.

"Oh, do you need help unpacking?"

"No!" Garfield spoke abruptly, alarming Raven. "I mean um no thanks I can handle it." Garfield said smiling affectionately towards Raven.

"Alright then." Raven said reaching up to peck him on the lips. She then turned to leave. "Be down in ten minutes."

"Oh wait, what if…"

"I'll send Axe to help if you get lost." Raven assured. Garfield smiled, his girlfriend always knowing what was always on his mind. Garfield watched as his love walked down the hall. His dreamy smiled widened. Garfield then returned back into his room, shutting his door and then leaned against it. Garfield sighed, whenever he was around Raven everything seemed at peace…

Garfield caught a glimpse of the gun under the bed.

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping, all peace vanishing, panic returning. "Okay dude don't freak out, don't freak out…" Garfield kept repeating to himself, pacing the room while biting on his nails. "Think dude, think dude, where could this bag come from?"

The Airport!

Garfield came to a halt. _'Of course, I must have replaced my bag with someone else's. That seems like the only answer. Okay then all I have to do is return the bag to the airport, the person who has my bag obviously might return to the airport as well to find his own bag. So we simply swap our bags and voila! Ha, that sounds too easy. This is all a mere mix up of bags, which have happened before and can be fixed in a snap.'_ Garfield thought as he stood up straight and smirked confidently. Garfield looked back at the gun under the bed, the frown suddenly disappearing.

'_Why would this guy have a gun in this bag? And all those gold plates! Those are some friggin important valuable stuff! Well whoever he is, I don't wanna know him, all I want is my bag!'_

Garfield let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. _'Okay, now I have to plan out when to…'_

"YO!"

Garfield squealed as he jumped and spun around ready to attack his assailant…it was only Axe.

"Easy green boy." Axe said from the door way.

"Axe!" Garfield exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again!" Garfield shouted haphazardly shaking about his arms.

"Right green boy now shake a leg and lets move it." Axe said before disappearing from view. Garfield sighed and took a look around his room.

'_I guess I have to make that trip to the airport later.'_

Garfield crouched down by the side of his bed and pulled out the gun. He quickly rush to the closet and stashed it away with the bag. Taking one last look at his room, he left shutting the door behind him.

**-:-:-:-**

Trigon grumbled as he flipped through the papers in his hands, seated within his dim lighted office. Devil lay beside his desk. Trigon took his eyes off his work only when he heard the sound of the office door opening. Seeing that it was merely his wife Arella whom entered, he returned to his work.

"We're all going out for a while, will you be joining us?" Arella asked walking up to Trigon's desk as she buttoned up her coat.

"No." Trigon mumbled scribbling something down on the papers. Taking a glance behind here Arella then sat down on a seat in front of his desk.

"I assumed you and Raven cleared some matters up during diner." Arella said crossing her legs.

Trigon then set down his papers and looked up to Arella. "Do you even realize how dangerous this is letting this boy walk into and next her friends, one who happens to be a cop!"

"Well I'll admit that this very risky but…she's in love. Garfield seems very nice for her."

"But not nice to the family." Trigon grumbled. "I hope she's not planning any future with this boy. She could have a perfect life if she never went to Jump City."

"To be honest Trigon, the mafia life was never for our daughter." Arella spoke straightforwardly. "The new life she found in Jump City was what she always wanted. Raven wanted a normal life, a normal family. Have you ever realized that she never had any friends at school? The only friend she had was Rorek but after he left to England with his father she was all alone again. She was always spending time with older people around the city, with Eddy and Axe and the rest of the boys." Arella took a moment to a look at her husband who was listening intently. "Raven has in fact changed ever since she returned home, have you ever seen her smile so much? I've never seen Raven so happy before in my life. Don't you think you should be happy as well for you daughter?"

"Happy that I'm risking our own necks for our daughter's happiness?" Trigon grumbled.

"Yes." Arella said firmly. Trigon sighed and rubbed his face.

"I had a whole future planned for my daughter. I wanted her to start taking charge by the time she was 20, inherit the family business, marry one of the boys I picked for her…what am I suppose to do with list of worthy mobsters I chose for her?" Trigon asked pulling out a long list of names.

"First of all they're all ruthless hooligans, and why is Red X's name in there?" Arella asked squinting her eyes to get a good look at the list.

"He happens to be a very successful solo criminal. Plus it would be nice to bring him into our team."

"Well Raven happens to despise him and he is too stubborn to even consider joining the Roth mafia business. And now that Raven has found someone she truly loves, you don't need that list." Arella said snatching the list out of Trigon's hand. "Devil." She called to the dog that obediently trotted up to Arella and grabbed the paper out of her hand. Devil then began to rip it to shreds.

Trigon sighed. "Why did Raven have to be so different?" Trigon asked dropping his head on his desk.

"Well I for one am quite proud of her, aren't you?" Arella smiled. Trigon simply mumbled something incoherent. "Oh I now you are." Arella said standing up. "Now Raven has promised to take full responsibility of Garfield and her friends, she has guaranteed that they will never know of the true Roth family. And you have promised to make sure no harms comes to Garfield." Arella said leaning over the desk.

"What happens in the end?" Trigon asked raising his head. "Will she remain with us or return to Jump City?"

A frown reached Arella's face as she thought about this. "We'll discuss that later." Arella said. She then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Trigon's cheek. When Arella turned her back, Trigon whined as he started rubbing his cheek like a little embarrassed child.

"Oh by the way," Arella said turning around. "Any word from Hawkins?"

Trigon's expression changed to that of dead pan serious as he answered. "No word from him. I'm starting to think he ran into trouble."

"What of the gold plates?" Arella particularly whispered in hopes for not a single soul to hear of what they were speaking of.

Trigon looked down at a folder on his desk, labeled with bold Japanese letters. Below the Japanese text was scribbled 'CONFIDENTIAL'.

"I hope he didn't loose them."

**-:-:-:-**

Hehe, Trigon and Arella shippiness (gets hit on the face with a tomato)

Truly sorry for the very late update! School kept interfering, exams and everything. I promise the next chapter will be much much quicker.

Review!

-C18G


End file.
